Betrayed Soul
by Azonuka
Summary: Ryoma never expected that he was only used by his senpais in order to win the National. Now that he already fulfilled his duty. His team kicked him out. Ryoma runs to America. After 3 years, he came back. But, he not the same person from 3 years ago. Looking Away Challenge by EmInArEvOl. P/s : Read my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : I have Been Betrayed?!**

* * *

"So, Echizen-kun, you performed beyond our expectations. You must be tired. Why don't you go home first and rest?" Oishi suggested, as he patted Ryoma's shoulder.

"Hai," Ryoma answered. He grabbed his tennis bag, bowed to his Senpai-tachi and left.

Ryoma had just finished walking about 20 meters away from the stadium when he suddenly remembered something. He had forgotten to ask Oishi senpai about where they would celebrate their win.

Ryoma walked back into the stadium and saw that his Senpai were still there. He was about to call out to them when he heard….

"Fuh...it feels so good to be the National Champions. Doesn't it, Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro chirped happily. Ryoma smiled upon hearing his best friend's words.

"That brat really was of good use. Now that we've won, we have no use for him anymore. Can we finally kick him off the team, Buchou?" Kaidoh said, _without_ his 'Fshhh' sound.

Ryoma was shocked. _'_ ** _What_** _!_ ** _Used_** _?_ ** _Me_** _?'_ Ryoma's heart felt a stab of betrayal and pain after hearing Kaidoh's words.

"That's right Mitsu-kun, I don't want that kid on our team anymore. He's always so annoying," Fuji almost whined. He was currently clinging to Tezuka's arm.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. "I agree with all of you. Echizen did a great job in bringing us to the Nationals. After this, we will kick him off our team."

"It was so hard to act as his best friend. I can't stand that brat's cocky and arrogant attitude. I always felt like wanting to punch him," Momoshiro said while swinging his hand.

"Right, Tezuka. When will you tell him?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi is right nya! How will you tell him to get out of here?" Kikumaru hugged Oishi.

"It's easy, Kikumaru-senpai. Just tell him to concentrate on the Grand Slams or something," Momoshiro answered.

"There is a 92 percent chance, that we will succeed in getting him off the team." Inui muttered, while scribing down their conversation in his green notebook.

"Maa…maa…no need to rush. We have plenty of time to tell him." Kawamura said with his concerned-look.

"Hmm…so, you were all only using me, huh?" A voice asked with a coldness none of them were used too.

The Seigaku regulars were shocked to see that the voice belonged to Ryoma. That meant he had heard their entire conversation, or at least most of it.

Ryoma's face was almost pale from shock. He grits his teeth and turns to face his team-mates, No, ex-team-mates. "Well, now that all of you have achieved your goal...I suppose I should leave then, Goodbye," With that Ryoma spun around and without looking back, he began to run with all his might.

Betrayed? Ryoma couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had his most trusted friends been lying to him all this time? Had he really been betrayed by his team, his ** _family_**? Ryoma could feel the tears streaming down his face. He continued to run until he felt the impact as he collided into someone.

Both Ryoma and whoever he had collided with were sent tumbling to the ground, groaning from the pain of the impact.

"How dare you do that to Ore-sama? You will ruin Ore-sama beautiful face!" Atobe berated. He looked down at the person who bumped into him. His eyes narrowed when he noticed that it was Ryoma.

"Oh, it was you, brat! Don't you owe Ore-sama an apology?" Atobe said with his arrogant tone of voice.

Ryoma quickly scrambled up. _Great!_ Now he had to deal with Monkey King. What good luck he was having today!

"Wait, are you crying?" Atobe asked, after he noticed that Ryoma's eyes were red and dried up tears stained his cheeks. Echizen Ryoma, the cockiest and most arrogant brat in the entire world, the tennis prodigy was crying? What sort of twisted, demonic person had made Echizen Ryoma cry?

"Hey, brat. Are you okay?" Atobe's voice softened.

Ryoma who didn't want to answer all of Atobe's questions, quickly grabbed his tennis bag and began running again. He didn't know where he was running too, he just wanted to get away from the stadium as fast as possible.

"Atobe-buchou..! What happened? Was that Echizen who bumped into you? Why did he look like he had seen a ghost?" Gakuto asked one question after another, trying to get an answer from the shocked Atobe.

"Did I see wrong? He looked like he was crying," Ohtori walked towards his captain along with his other teammates.

"Yeah. I saw that too. Did you do something to upset him, Atobe?" Oshitari asked Atobe, who was still looking in the direction Ryoma had run off to.

 _'Ryoma was crying? My cute Ryoma was crying! Whoever it is that made him cry shall pay for their insolent attitude toward Ore-sama's future boyfriend!'_

"Oiiii…Atobe-buchou!" Shishido yelled.

Atobe snapped back to reality. "Come on. No need to worry about him. I think he was just happy they have finally won the Nationals. Now, all we have left to do is find Tezuka and invite Seigaku to Ore-sama's party," Atobe said, with his cockiness beaming, trying to show how noble he was.

"Ah, that was Seigaku!" Gakuto waved to Seigaku, who happened to walk towards them.

Atobe approached Tezuka. "Tezuka, perfect timing. Ore-sama wants to invite you and all your teammates to Ore-sama's party tonight."

No response from Tezuka.

Atobe looked at Tezuka's face and then to the Seigaku Regulars. They had surprisingly gloomy faces. Atobe narrowed his eyes.

Why did Seigaku, the team who had beat Rikkaidai, the team that had just won the Nationals have such gloomy and sad faces?

What on earth had happened to them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Emotion**

* * *

Ryoma arrived at his home without saying 'I'm home'. He walked toward his oyaji who was reading his porn magazine under the newspaper.

"Oh, you're back, seishounen." Nanjiroh said without looking at his son's face. But he quickly turned his face toward Ryoma after hearing sniffing sound. He was shocked to see that his son was CRYING?

Nanjiroh put his newspaper down. He approached his son. "Oi, Ryoma. What happened? Rinko! Come here! Ryoma is crying." Nanjiroh called for his wife. Rinko quickly walked to the living room.

"Oh my. What happened, Ryoma?"Rinko hugged his son. Ryoma still continued to cry.

"Th..they said they were only using me, mom. They kicked me out from the team."

"They?" Nanjiroh asked in confusion.

"Seigaku! They said they were only befriending with me because they want to use me to win the National. Now that they had achieved their goal, they didn't need me anymore. Mom, I hate them!" Ryoma wailed.

Rinko and Nanjiroh looked at each other. How could Seigaku do that to their precious son?

"Mom, I want to leave Seigaku. I don't want to be here again!"

"Of course, Ryoma. Whatever it is you want. Well, do you want to go to America? I can contact _them_ for you." Rinko said with her soft voice. She felt very angry. Wait until she gets her hand on that stupid Seigaku's regulars.

Ryoma nodded. He stopped crying. "I want to leave tonight."

That night, Ryoma leave Japan using his family private jet. He wants to start a new life at America. At least he still has his _family_ at America. But he will not forget what Seigaku had done to gim. He shall return to Japan to get revenge. Seigaku shall pay for what they had done to Echizen Ryoma.

~betrayed soul~

Atobe looked outside his room's window. He remembered what Seigaku had said about Ryoma.

 _Flashback_

" _What? Are you kidding? Ryoma said he was only using you all in order to win National!" Kirihara shouted. His face shows pure anger._

" _Yes. We heard him talking to someone using his handphone. He..he said he only want to steal our moves and then leaves Seigaku after that." Momoshiro said with his fake sad face._

" _How could he? That Echizen. He is gonna pay!" Kirihara said._

 _Yukimura and Sanada looked at Tezuka. "Are you sure, Tezuka? Did you talk to him?" Yukimura asked._

" _Yes, Yukimura. There is no point in talking to someone who has betrayed us." Tezuka replied with his stoic face._

" _I can't believe Echizen do that to his teammates desu." Dan said with his sad face. "I thought he was a good person desu."_

' _Bullshit! There is no way Ryoma could do that. Stupid people who believed Seigaku's crap talks.' Akutsu drink his orange juice in one gulp. He can't believe that Ryoma didn't defend himself when his ex-teammates talking bad about him._

 _Atobe just listening to the conversations. He remembered about how Ryoma looked that evening. If Tezuka and other regulars were true, why does Ryoma cried? Did he felt guilty about betraying his team? (I think I will make Atobe a bit stupid here..hehe)_

 _Meanwhile, other teams who also in the party were listening to Seigaku. Most of them…MOST were believed in Seigaku._

 _Only these three persons do not believe in Seigaku. They knew that Ryoma did not betray his team but they just keep quiet. They want to see what Ryoma will do if he knows what his team has done to him._

 _Flashback End_

'Ryoma, is it true?' Atobe sipping his wine. (he underage ok. But he is so frustrated right now. So he drinks wine. ;p) 'I don't know who to believe anymore.'

Atobe has tried to call Ryoma and want him to explain what happened with him and his teammates. But Ryoma's mother told him that Ryoma had leaves Japan. He wants to know where did Ryoma went so that he can talk to him but Rinko refused to tell and hung up.

Atobe sighed. 'Ryoma…'

Meanwhile, at America…

Ryoma set his foot on America. He looks at the blue sky. It took 15 hours from Japan to America. So he arrived at morning. 'I'm arrived.'

"Ryoma!" A voice called him.

Ryoma turned his face toward the familiar voice. A boy who looked like the same age as Ryoma run toward Ryoma and hugged him.

"I miss you! I can't believe that you came back here!" The boy who has blonde hair and blue eyes said with happy tone.

"Come on, Kylle. Let Ryoma go. He looked pale." Other boy with black hair and amber eyes said as he dragged Kylle away from Ryoma.

"Stop it, William! I want to hug Ryoma. I miss him." Kylle struggled.

"You didn't change, Kylle, William." Ryoma said said with his cold tone. "Where are the others?"

"They have work. So, only two of us were here to greet you." William answered. Ryoma looked displeased. William noticed this.

"Don't worry, Ryoma. They love to have you came back here." William said to make sure that Ryoma is assured that he was welcoming back at America.

"Hmmm.." Ryoma walked passed his cousin and his best friend, ignoring them.

"Ah, wait Ryoma!" Kylle run toward his cousin.

William just watching Kylle tried his best to attract Ryoma's attention. 'Wow, I never guess that he will be this pissed. What kind of stupid people this Seigaku are? They made Echizen Ryoma this angry.' William sighed. 'Guess I should call father to make sure that no one make him angrier then he was right now.' William flipped his phone. He calls his father.

Ryoma walked toward the limo that awaiting him. He ignored his annoying cousin who asked question after question non-stop. Right now, he just wants to come home to his family mansion and sleep since he can't sleep at the plane. His mind keeps on reminding him about his ex-team betrayal.

He hope tomorrow would come so that he can start a new life. No more Seigaku. No more Japan. He will not surrender. He will show Seigaku who he really are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : True Identity**

* * *

Three years later….

Ryoma is currently drinking his Ponta in his office. He is looking at outside his window.

"Ano…president." A girl whose name was Alexia called for Ryoma. Ryoma glare at her making her flinched. "He..here is the report about last week school event." She said with a trembling tone.

"Put it there. I will check it later. Now, get lost." He said with a cold tone. Alexia quickly does as he said and exited Ryoma's office.

"Tsk..tsk…same as always, Ryoma. You know you should be gentle with girl." Antonio who was sitting at the couch said.

Ryoma didn't bother to answer that. He keeps on drinking his Ponta.

"You know it useless to advising him, Antonio." Charle smirked at Antonio.

"I know, Charle. But he keeps on treating that poor girl like that. I wonder how his future wife will stand him."

 _Too bad. You are not going to see me with a woman. I'm gay._ Ryoma smirked.

"See, he smirking. I bet he is thinking about some girl." Antonio laughed.

"Shut up, Antonio or I will make sure you run 100 laps around this academy." Ryoma said in threatening tone.

"Yes sir!" Antonio quickly obeyed Ryoma's words.

William is smiling while looking at the scene before him. Ryoma and Antonio are always like that. Antonio teased Ryoma and then Ryoma will threatening him about running 100 laps around the academy and Antonio will shut up. Only for a while.

Later on, those two will keep doing their teasing.

William still remember three year ago when Ryoma came back to America. He was in his broken state. Not showing his emotion. His eyes were cold as ice. It took them about 1 and a half year to bring back emotion to those eyes.

At least now Ryoma can smile. William really wants to meet with this Seigaku and punch every single one of them for making his best friend suffered.

But he knows that Ryoma will surely kill him if he does that. Ryoma clearly said that the one who will destroy Seigaku will be him. Only HIM.

The face when Ryoma said those words really scared a lot of them. Ryoma was dead serious that time that even Kylle broke into tears when he said that.

"So, Ryoma. I heard that you will be coming home to Japan to see your parent, is it true?" William asked while making his sadistic smile. (I will make William a sadist here, like Fuji.)

That question attracts the attention of all people in the room. Even Kylle who was sleeping, awake when he heard that. All of them were currently waiting for Ryoma to answer that.

Ryoma stared at William. "Yes."

"Are you sure, Ryoma? You want us to follow you?" Charle asked in concern.

"No need, Charle. I can handle it myself."

"But what if they hurt you again, Ryoma?" Kylle, being the stupid one in the group asked the taboo question.

And once again, that room was quiet. Antonio and Charle currently sweat dropping right now. Only William and Kylle were the relax one in the room.

Ryoma still keep his cool and drink his Ponta. And after he finished drinking it, he crushes the tin. Making other except William flinched in fear.

Ryoma stand up and walked toward Kylle. He pats Kylle's shoulder. "Fufufufu…you are such a cute kid, Kylle." Ryoma said in his pissed tone. Kylle trembled.

"You asked me like we have just met." Ryoma continued to talk and at the same time he tightens his grip on Kylle's shoulder. Kylle's face begins to pale. He doesn't care about his shoulder. It was what Ryoma will say after that that he cares about.

"They are not going to hurt me anymore, Kylle. It was revenge time. That's mean I'm the one who will hurt them." Ryoma said as he was smirking devilish at his cousin.

That's it. Kylle broke into tears. I mean wailing as he was scared.

Ryoma let go of his hand on his cousin's shoulder. He walked to his table and sit down at his chair while opening a new Ponta.

William quickly hugged Kylle and tries to stop him from crying. "You stupid. How many times must I say not to say 'them' in front of Ryoma?" William said in his low voice.

"But..but I'm just concern. I mean no harm. Wahhhhhhh…!"

Ryoma sighed. He puts his Ponta on the table and walked toward his wailing cousin. He made an eye contact with William saying that to let go of Kylle. William does as he was told too.

Ryoma hugged his cousin. "I'm sorry, Kylle. Did your shoulder hurt badly?"

Kylle turned his wailing into sniffing sound. "No." He answered.

"I'm very sorry that I'm throwing my anger toward you. I'm happy that you concerns about me but I can take care of myself now, Kylle. I'm strong enough. So don't worry anymore."

Kylle nodded his head.

"Good. Now let go to doctor to take a look at your shoulder. I don't want avo*to scold me for making his cute grandson hurts."

Kylle nodded again.

~betrayed soul~

2 day later, Ryoma was going back to Japan, leaving his best friends and cousin at America.

"Neee William, I wish we can follow Ryoma to Japan. I mean who know what that Seigaku will do to him," Kylle said, whining.

"We will go there." William smiled.

"What? Are you crazy? Ryoma will kill us." Charle interrupted.

"Well, how about we use this then?" Wlliam throw an envelope at the table.

"What is this?" Antonio asked.

"Come on. Open it."

Antonio does as he told to.

 _Request For A Training With Abell Academy._

"What is the meaning of these?" Charle asked in confusion.

"That was a request from Hyotei Gakuen at Japan. Apparently, one week later Japan will hold a training camp to choose the best player from all over the Japan to represent Japan in upcoming tournament between Japan and U.S. Hyotei Gakuen has requested us, the Tennis Club's regular of Abell Academy to join them in the training."

"Sound suspicious for me." Antonio said, not liking the idea.

"Why us?" Charle looked at William.

"Because you know America has chose us, all regulars from Abell Academy to represent America. And Hyotei Gakuen wants us to practice with them without stating a reason." William explained.

"As always. Hyotei Gakuen's president is the cockiest person I ever heard." Charle said and then he realized one thing. "No, Ryoma is the cockiest person in this world."

"Well, apparently our coach is an uncle of that Hyotei Gakuen's president." William said.

Antonio and Charle smirking. "No wonder." They said in unison.

"Ok. If Ryoma scold us, we can say that our coach decided that practice…"

"But Ryoma will know that we are lying because agreeing to all requests from other school was his job." Antonio interrupted before William could finish his talk.

William glared at Antonia making that brunette flinched in fear. "Let me finish what I said."

Antonio nodded.

"We will say that the request came last minute so we have no choice and me, as the Vice President has to give an 'ok' reply since our coach said we can." William proudly said.

"Ok. But if Ryoma in his 'rage mode', you will be the one to take the consequence." Charle said while studying that sadist face.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle Ryoma." William chuckled. Ehem…he is having a sadist chuckle.

Antonio, Charle and Kylle trembled in fear. In this world, the scariest persons were Ryoma and William. And there is one more. Ryoma other cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : You Traitor!**

* * *

After 15 yours, at last Ryoma landed on Japan. After grabbing his luggage, he searches for his oyaji who promised to fetch him. Ryoma looked everywhere and there was no sign of his idiot father.

Ryoma searched for the vending machine so that he can get his Ponta.

After 2 hours of waiting for his oyaji, Ryoma loses his patience and grab his luggage and call for taxi. That's it! He is going to kill his oyaji after this.

Meanwhile, at Ryoma's house….

"Eh, anata! Why are you here? Should you be at airport right now?" Rinko asked after she saws Nanjiroh giggling at the newspaper. (She knew he reads porn magazine and she is going to burn that magazine later.)

"Oh no! I forgot! Ryoma is going to kill me!" Nanjiroh quickly stand and run to the front door, forgetting about the porn magazine. He is more afraid in facing Ryoma's wrath.

Rinko sighed. She is sure right now Ryoma must be very angry.

~betrayed soul~

Ryoma stood in front of the vending machine. He is searching for Ponta for tenth time that day. Ah, there is it!

CLUNG.

Ryoma open his Ponta and drink it. He looked at the street tennis court that he used to played with his ex-best friend 3 years ago.

He realized that the tennis court is larger than before. Well, he tried to find someone to play with and there is few but they looked weak.

What is he doing there anyway? Well, Ryoma couldn't help failing to control the urge to play at that court after he saw the street tennis court. Hm…bring back bad memories.

Maybe he should go to other street tennis court around here. Ryoma turned his face to leave when someone speak to him from behind.

"Eh, aren't you the traitor that senpais were talking about?" A boy with green hair talked first.

Upon hearing that, Ryoma turned his face back to face the brat. He tried his hard to remember him.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked.

"My name is Hiro. Second year at Seishun Gakuen High School." Hiro introduced himself.

Upon hearing Seigaku, Ryoma smirked. "Heh..so you are from that school huh? Are you strong?"

"Well, I'm one of the regular." Hiro said proudly.

"Reserve right?" Ryoma mocked.

"How dare you?" Hiro tried to grab Ryoma's collar but Ryoma acting faster by slapping Hiro's hand.

"You are the traitor! Why are you coming back here?" Hiro yelled angrily.

"It's none of business, you dumbass." Ryoma glared at him. 'Traitor? Me? Huh, those jerks really made me a bad guy here.'

"You son of a bitch!" Hiro said harshly although he was scared by Ryoma's glaring.

"Oiiiiii, Hiro-senpai! What are you doing there?"

Ryoma and Hiro are looking at the direction of the voice.

"Hiro-senpai, what are you doing yelling at here? Are you quarrelling with someone?" Horio looked at Hiro and then at Ryoma. His eyes narrowed. "E..chizen."

Horio can't believe that Ryoma was in front of him. He is taller than 3 year ago. About 15 cm maybe. With his gold cap and he looks different. His aura is different.

Ryoma looked carefully at Horio's face. He felt like he has seen him before.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked bluntly.

"What? I'm Horio. Satoshi Horio. Are you even remembering me? We met 3 year ago."

Ryoma memory flashed toward 3 year ago. Ah! He remembers it now. That kid who keep saying 'two year tennis experiences' crap. Now, it must be 5 year tennis experiences.

"Hmmm," Ryoma turned his back, walking away.

"Wait Echizen! What are you doing here? I thought you are at America?" Horio asked.

"Are you stupid? I'm in front of you. Do I look like I'm at America right now?" Ryoma answered with insulting tone. Angry with Horio's stupid thinking.

Meanwhile, Atobe was riding his limo when he accidently saw Ryoma with two people he knew from Seigaku. He ordered his driver to stop the car.

"You don't have to be harsh with me! It was so nice of me talking with you even though you had betrayed us!" Horio yelled.

"Whatever…." Once again, Ryoma tried to walk away when suddenly someone grab his arm. He glares at the person who dares to touch him. Monkey King?

Horio and Hiro looked confused when they saw Atobe dragging Ryoma away. Hiro then flipped his phone and dial Tezuka's number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Monkey King and Brat**

* * *

Atobe dragged Ryoma who was struggling into his limo. When he was success doing so, he quickly enters his limo to block Ryoma from going out.

"What do you want, Monkey King? You want to call me traitor too?" Ryoma yelled angrily. He is going to kill this Monkey King later, slowly and painfully.

Atobe ordered his driver to riding them to his mansion. Ignoring Ryoma.

"Hey! Monkey King!"

Atobe mouth twitched. He really wants to kiss and hug his Ryoma right now but after hearing those line he control himself. He really wants Ryoma to tell him everything about 3 year ago.

But he must keep his cool, waiting for them to arrive at his mansion.

He is going to question Ryoma until he gets to know why Ryoma leaved. Everything! Everything he was dying to know these 3 years.

Ryoma controls his urge to kick, slap, punch and kill Atobe. No one dare to treat him like that. Well, Atobe dares.

After 30 minutes later, they finally arrived at Atobe's mansion. Once again, Atobe dragged Ryoma forcefully, gaining the attention of the maids and butlers who come to greet him home. Most of the maids and butlers confused about the situation.

They never saw Ryoma before. And that kid was yelling harsh words toward their young master. How brave. They thought.

"No one is allowed to go near Ore-sama room for a while!" Atobe ordered his maids and butlers.

"Let me go!" Ryoma continued to struggle.

Atobe opens his door's room and dragged Ryoma to his bed, tossing Ryoma there.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma yelled. Now he can't control his anger. "I will sue you!"

Atobe just calmly sit on the edge of the bed. "Heh brat! You are talking like Ore-sama now huh?"

Ryoma shut his mouth. His breathing is hard. Showing how angry he was right now.

"You know brat? Ore-sama tried very hard to find you these 3 years and failed. You know you owe Ore-sama an explanation about what happened 3 years ago. Ore-sama ordered you to speak now!" Atobe demanded. His eyes glaring to Ryoma's golden eyes.

But Ryoma won't surrender. He keeps his mouth shut.

Ok. Now Atobe loses his cool. "You know, brat! This three year I'm in dilemma whether to trust you or that crap that Tezuka and the others told us! You have been labeled as a traitor here! If you want to know, most of people here, in Japan think that you are the one who betrayed Seigaku!"

Ryoma shocked that Atobe suddenly use 'I' and not 'ore-sama'. This cocky young master is yelling at him using 'I'?

'Damn you, Atobe. I'm not going to let you accuse me of being the bad boy here.'

"If you know those jerks talking crap, then don't trust them! You have your own brain to think!" Ryoma yelled.

"Well, you are running away! How am I supposed to believe you who ran away from Japan and crying at some kind of old house? My mind forced me to believe those Seigaku who have most of Japan support here, brat!" Atobe yelled back.

"No wonder you are Monkey King! Stupid! Fool!" Ryoma screamed.

"You brat! You call this magnificent Ore-sama stupid and fool!"

"Pardon me Master Keigo and master guest…." Richard, the butler spoke with his calm tone.

"What?" Ryoma and Atobe asked in unison. Not happy because they were interrupted when both of them were yelling at each other at the moment.

"Richard, I ordered not to interrupt us. Did i?" Atobe asked in serious tone.

"I'm very sorry, Master Keigo. But your uncle called you and he demanded that you talk to him." Richard walked toward Atobe and handed the telephone to Atobe.

Atobe grumbled and take the phone. "And you brat, stay there!" Atobe pointed his index finger to Ryoma who was ready to run away before he go to his study room that was connected to his bedroom to talk with his uncle.

Ryoma making a protest sound. 'Like I will listen to you, Monkey king!' And when Ryoma was about to run again, his cell phone suddenly ringing. Ryoma cursing to whoever called him at that moment.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked harshly instead of saying 'hello' to his caller.

"You made me surprise Ryoma. Could you be a bit gentle with me?" Charle nearly have a heart attack after hearing Ryoma's harsh tone on the phone.

"What do you want, Charle? I'm busy right now," Ryoma said, while mumbling about wanting to kill someone.

Charle shuddered. He quickly shoved his phone to Antonio who was shocked about Charle's sudden action.

Charle give him a look that says that Ryoma was really pissed. Antonio gulped while shaking his head saying that he don't want to talk with Ryoma.

'Do it! It was your stupid idea to call him!' Charle glared.

Antonio continues to shake his head. Charle was about to strangle him when William picked up Charle's cell phone and that made those two young men stunned yet relieved that William willing to helped them.

"Hello there, Ryoma. How are you? Did you arrive safely? No one touch your butt right? If there is one, I'm willing to kill the bastard for you." William calmly said.

Charle and Antonio could have sworn that they heard Ryoma ranting on the other side of phone. William just calmly smiles and hears Ryoma's ranting.

"What? Don't do me like that, Ryo. You know I love you. Eh, no. You want me to be the seme? Ok." William chuckled while saying those words.

"Say that again William Heiderich and I will make sure you regret being born in this world!" Ryoma screamed. He is trying to catch his breath. Before, it was Atobe and now, it was his stupid sadist friend.

Both of them are making him yelled today. What did his horoscope say about today? Bad luck?

"Calm down Ryoma. Antonio asked Charle to call because they wanted to know if you already arrived at Japan safely. Furthermore, you didn't even give us a message. We are worried you know."

Ryoma trying to calm himself. After a few minute, he starts to talk with his usual tone. "I'm sorry. It is just that I'm very tired and busy right now. I will tell you later." Ryoma's turn to hear William talking.

"Yes. Yes. Yes and yes! Stop pestering me! You are acting like my mother." Ryoma scowled.

"I know. And don't call me anymore. I will be the one who will call you later." And with that Ryoma hung up. Ryoma sighed. He needs an aspirin. Everytime he deals with William, he always gets a headache.

"Who was that? Your lover?" Ryome turned to face the angry Atobe. Ryoma raised his eyebrow. William? His lover? That statement make him want to puke. No one dare to become that sadist's lover.

"Hey, Monkey King. Don't try to jump to concl…." Before Ryoma could finish his words, Atobe suddenly push him down on bed and begin to kiss him. Ryoma shocked with Atobe's behavior. Monkey King kisses him?

Ryoma try to push him away but Atobe was more strong than him so it useless. Ryome keep his mouth shut so that Atobe's tongue won't go inside him. Asking for entrance, Atobe slipped his hand inside Ryoma shirt and pinched his nipple. Ryoma gasped and moaned.

At last, Atobe managed to slide his tongue inside Ryoma's mouth. Ryoma taste like grape.

Ryoma couldn't think anymore. Atobe is a good kisser and he like the sensation. Ryoma's heart beats faster.

After a few minute, Atobe released Ryoma and both of them are gasping for air. Ryoma looked daze as he looked at Atobe and his face suddenly reddens. Ryoma cover his face using his two hands. His heart is still beating hard.

'Wow..what is this? I felt weird. Did I just think that that monkey king looked handsome?'

"Ryoma…" Atobe called. He tried to remove Ryoma's hand from his face. Ryome refuse to let go.

"I love you."

That statement made Ryoma remove his hand from his face. He stares shockingly at Atobe.

Atobe smiles softly at him and their lips crushed against each other again.

Ryoma is the one who broke the kiss.

"That's enough, monkey king. I don't take joke." Ryome get up and push Atobe away.

"I'm not joking, Ryoma. I really love you. For the past three year. I have always loved you. Believe me." Atobe pleaded. He doesn't care if his image and his pride smashed in front of the one he loves. As long as Ryoma believe him, he can stand it.

Ryoma just keep quiet.

"Ryoma…."

"If you really love me, then you should believe in me. Not those jerk who saying that I'm the traitor here and there."

"Don't blame me for believing Seigaku. You are already gone before I could I get an answer from you."

Ryoma sighed. "It's not something that I can share freely with people especially the one who believes that weak team."

"Brat! Listen here!" Atobe grabbed both Ryoma shoulder and stare intensely at his golden eyes. "I'm trying to help you here. I know you can't forgive me easily for my action. But we will take it easy. I will make sure you believe me. If you just give me an explanation to convince me to believe you, I will make sure that everyone believe you too."

Ryoma stared at him. Atobe isn't lying. 'Maybe I can believe him.'

"It was the day I bumped into you, remember?" Ryoma started.

For 20 minutes, Ryoma talking without Atobe interrupted him. Atobe gritted his teeth and clutchedhis hand.

"How dare they? And they call you the traitor? Ore-sama should put poison in their food if Ore-sama has the chance." Atobe berated. He uses his 'ore-sama' again. Seem like the Monkey King's pride came back.

"Don't you dare, Atobe. I will be the one to destroy them." Ryoma started to talk when he saws Atobe was about to talk too, "Interrupt me and I will cut your tongue." Atobe shuts his mouth. Ryoma gives him a glare that stated 'I'm serious'.

"Fine. But Ore-sama will be by your side. Ore-sama doesn't want them to hurt you. Who know what they will do to you."

"Whatever…. I want to go home. I'm afraid my parent will worry."

~betrayed soul~

Atobe's limo stops in front of Ryoma's house.

"Ryoma…" Atobe called.

Ryoma stared at him for a while and then Atobe kiss him once again. Ryoma didn't protest.

"Thank you for not rejecting me away."

"Don't get the wrong idea Atobe. I'm still not accepting you."

"Well, we can take it easy until you accept this magnificent Ore-sama."

"Whatever. I'm going." Ryoma go inside his house.

From the limo, Atobe smiles wide. _First step, done!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : More Plan Of Enemy**

* * *

It has been three day since Ryoma arrived at Japan. Atobe is always going to Ryoma's house to spend his time with Ryoma. Ryoma didn't push him away as he begins to realize his feeling toward Atobe.

It's love.

At fisrt Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako feeling a bit uncomfortable allowing Atobe who was the former believer of Seigaku to be their son's friend. After Ryoma has explained what happened, now they are quite pleased with Atobe.

Right now, Ryoma and Atobe were playing against each other at the court at Ryoma's house. The score now is 4-0 and its Ryoma's lead.

Atobe is panting hard while Ryoma still calm and only sweat a little. Atobe can't believe that Ryoma's level now is the same as pro. No. He even surpasses some pros.

"You…you…are you a human?" Atobe asked while trying to get air. They only play 30 minutes ago and he felt like they had played for entire day. Atobe used his ultimate move, 'Hametsu No Rondo' but Ryoma still easily defeated that move.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane, Monkey King."

"Cocky, huh. Play Ore-sama seriously. Ore-sama still hasn't seen your special move yet," Atobe pointed his racket to Ryoma.

"Yadda."

"You will regret saying that. Ore-sama will force you to show your special moves." Atobe's turn to serve.

"Make me." Ryoma smirked and getting ready for the serve.

Atobe serves a very fast ball and manage to get 1 point. Unfortunately, Ryoma isn't not a consider person as he manages to defeat that serve too.

Finally, Ryoma's won with 6-1 score.

Atobe fall into his knees. "Damn you brat. You defeated ore-sama without using your special moves. And you're not panting. Are you even sweating?"

Ryoma smirked. "You're still mada mada."

"Damn cocky brat." Atobe muttered.

~betrayed soul~

"Nya! Oishi! Is it true that Ochibi is coming back to Japan?" a certain redhead boy hugged his boyfriend.

"It's not coming back Eiji. He is already here." Oishi explained.

"Ehhhh… he is here already?" Eiji freaked out. Oishi sighed. Eiji really is late at realizing thing around him.

"That brat! Why did he came back here?" Momoshiro muttered angrily.

"Horio and Hiro said they don't know why he suddenly coming back to Japan." Tezuka said while adjusting his glasses.

"Are you sure, Tezuka?" Fuji's eyes wide opened. Revealing his icy blue eyes, making other regular except Inui and Tezuka flinched.

"Yes. They said they met him three day ago at street tennis court." Tezuka answered sternly.

"Ii data…" Inui muttered while scribing data at his notebook.

"They said Atobe grabbed him before they could find the answer," Tezuka added.

"Atobe?" Momoshiro and Eiji said in unison.

"This can't be good, Mitsu. What if Echizen manage to convince Atobe? Knowing Atobe, he can turn everyone against us," Fuji said dangerously.

"That's true, Tezuka. But Fuji, we know that 99 percent people here are at our side. So, we just have to act innocently so that they thought Echizen is really a bad guy here. We can easily influence them since most of them are naïve." Inui said, scribing non-stop.

"Next week is the training camp. If people ask us about Echizen, we can always say that he comes back here to steal more moves and to get revenge." Tezuka suggested.

"Yeah! I agree with Tezuka-buchou. Anyway, that brat must be really weak now. I never heard his name at Grand Slam or whatever tennis tournament." Momoshiro nodded his head.

"That's a good opportunity. I'm sure most of Atobe's teammate wouldn't listen to him. Atobe has been lacked in leadership since 3 years ago." Fuji smirked again.

No one knows the reason behind his sudden change of attitude. Although some thought it maybe have to do with Ryoma sudden disappearance. Of course knowing how naïve people are like Inui said, they believed that Ryoma somehow has hurt Atobe too.

"This is an opportunity since most of people who believed us are selected to join the training camp. We just have to convince them about Ryoma's true intention of coming back to Japan. He won't be there to defend himself." Inui said and closed his notebook. His glasses shined.

Thus, begin Seigaku other evil plan.

~betrayed soul~

"You are going to training camp next week?" Ryoma asked as he and Atobe was resting after playing three matches which resulting in all Ryoma's win.

"Yes. This Sunday we will depart to that mountain. Ore-sama and Ore-sama's team have been chosen to join the training camp."

"Seem like that your team is strong this year, huh?" Ryoma smirking sarcastically.

"Of course, brat! Hyotei have always been the best team." Atobe proudly said.

"Trying to acts high and mighty when you just lost three matches against me."

"Your level is the same as pro, brat! And Ore-sama didn't lost, Ore-sama just gave you the chance to beat Ore-sama. It was all planned."

"Like hell I will believe you, Monkey King."

"Brat!"

"Meow!"

Atobe and Ryoma turned their face to Karupin who was watching them. The cat then walked and sit on his master's lap. Purring. Ryoma smiled and gentle caressing Karupin's fur.

"So brat, when will you go back to America?"

"I don't know. I can always go back there anytime I want. Furthermore, next week we have a holiday for two weeks so I guess I can spend my holiday here."

"You sound like you just want to skip school. You are having early holiday here. Are you a bad boy at America?" Atobe quipped.

"None of your business, Monkey King."

There is no way that Ryoma going to tell Atobe that he was the mighty and legendary president of the famous Abell Academy. Only he and his best friends and cousins were able to skip school freely at Abell Academy.

In fact, they are all the tensai. Even the stupid Kylle also a tensai. So, they skipped grade. Well, coming from the noble and famous family, of course they inherited the DNA from their parent.

Even though Ryoma's father seem stupid, he is quite clever. So, Ryoma's intelligence mostly inherited from her mother.

"Speaking of America, Ore-sama invited tennis team from Abell Academy to join this training camp. They agreed to join."

Ryoma shocked. 'I didn't know about this.' And he remembered about William. 'That sadist.'

"They will come next Tuesday though. This is really exciting because Ore-sama always want to meet with the captain of Abell Academy's tennis club. Ore-sama heard that he is really good. Maybe not really good like Ore-sama. Ore-sama asks ore-sama's uncle to agree since he is a coach at Abell Academy," Atobe continued.

'Coach Florence is your uncle?' Ryoma screamed in his mind. 'Wait. Today is Thursday. Then, 5 more days until the training camp.'

"Hey, Monkey King. Can you give me a second? I suddenly remembered that I have to call someone."

Atobe nodded. Letting Ryoma go.

Ryoma walked. No. Runs. He runs to his room. Locked the door. Flipped opened his cellphone. Dial William's number and ready to scream at the sadist.

"Hello…" a soft voice answered from other side of the phone.

"WILLIAM HEIDERICH! YOU STUPID SADIST! I HATE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THE TRAINING CAMP?" Ryoma yelled. Enough for Nanako, Rinko and Nanjiroh to hear his yelling.

"Oh, so you had found out about it. I thought to tell you after we reached Japan."

"EXPLAIN WHY I DIDN'T INFORM OF THIS EARLIER?" Ryoma breathing hard, trying to control his anger.

"That's because the request came after you went back to Japan. So I have to ask coach to ask for permission. He said yes. I only do what coach told me too." Ryoma could have sworn that William was smirking and grinning like hell on the other side of the phone.

At last, Ryoma managed to control his anger. "Tell me the reason why we should join this training camp?"

"Ryoma, do you know that I do this for you? Only for you Ryoma. I received the information about the team who will join the training camp. You want to know something, Ryoma?"

Somehow Ryoma already know the answer.

"Seigaku, the team that betrayed you, was chosen to join this training camp."

And Ryoma was right.

"I thought this is your opportunity to get revenge. Show them who you really are. Show them that you are not weak. Show them that you are not the person who they can toy with."

"What are you doing butting in my business? I thought I said it clearly 1 year ago that destroying Seigaku will be only my job! "

"Well, I want to play against your former rival. They looked strong. You can't stop this Ryoma. It's already late. We have to go to the training camp later. Order from coach."

"Since when did I listen to coach's order?"

"This one." William chuckled.

"Damn sadist."

"I know. Well, see you later. We will come to fetch you using helicopter. The training camp will be held at Mountain Akaishi. We will go to training camp one day late from them." William said and hung up.

Ryoma stare at his cell phone. Mountain Akaishi. Ryoma never heard any training camp at Mountain Akaishi. By the way, who was the mad person that built the training camp at the seventh highest mountain at Japan? He should ask the monkey king.

~betrayed soul~

"Well, Ore-sama's family owns that training camp." Atobe said proudly.

Ryoma should have known. Only Atobe are crazy enough to do something like that.

"Why do you ask? And how did you know that the training camp will be held at Mountain Akaishi? Ore-sama didn't tell you about the place yet." Atobe asked suspiciously.

Ryoma jolted. "You said it."

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! That's final!" Ryoma yelled.

"Brat! You don't have to yell at me."

Ryoma humph-ed Atobe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Training Camp : Prologue

Sunday, the day to go to the training camp….

Ryoma finally accepted that joining the training camp is not the bad idea. In fact it was the good opportunity to prove that he is not the wrong one here.

Ryoma didn't want to admit that he really thanks William for his good job in finding the opportunity.

After pleading non-stop to his boyfriend (Yes, they are officially a couple now.), at last Atobe allowed Ryoma to join the training camp. Although, Atobe didn't quite understand why Ryoma wanted to join the training camp when he is not attending school at Japan.

Atobe thought that Ryoma wants to be the player to represent Japan and get revenge to Seigaku. This is suicide since only Atobe was the one who knew that Ryoma is innocent. Even his teammates hate Ryoma. Atobe has explaining that Ryoma is innocent but knowing his teammates, no one believes him.

Well, Atobe being Atobe. He asked his coach, to put Ryoma in their team and there, Ryoma can go. Hyotei are having nine players though.

Right now, Ryoma is sitting beside Atobe in the bus while 6 other players are glaring at Ryoma except Kabaji. They didn't understand why did Atobe allowed the traitor to join the training camp. And why did they lovey-dovey with each other?

"Ne, Shishido senpai. I didn't understand what method did Echizen used to make Atobe agreed to let him join us?" Ootori asked Shishido in low tone.

"Hmph, how should I know? I bet that traitor must have brainwashed our captain or sleep with him in order to join this training camp." Shishido answered harshly.

"Ne ne, could it be that he wants to join this training camp to steal our moves too?" Gakuto asked.

Five other players widened their eyes. Kabaji just keep his stone face. Not joining the conversation.

"Gekokujou."

"That's no good. Should we prevent that?" Jirou, not having a mood to sleep after seeing Ryoma in their bus, asked his opinion.

Oshitari adjusted his glasses. 'Atobe, what on earth has happened to you? You know you will get into trouble bringing that kid to the training camp.'

Ryoma who heard their conversations tighten his grips on Atobe's hand. 'I'm not that weak and desperate to steal your moves.'

Atobe just keep quite. Later, he will teach his teammates a lesson for badmouthing Ryoma. If they know how strong Ryoma was now, they would keep their mouth shut. Unfortunately, none of them have play Ryoma and none of them know his strength.

For another two hours, Ryoma had to listen to their offensive conversations. Ohohoho, he will, absolutely teach those weaklings a lesson.

They reach the bottom of Mountain Akaishi. Hyotei is the last team who arrived. One by one got out from the bus. Lastly, when Ryoma got out from Hyotei's bus, there are gasped and shocked voices from 8 other teams.

"What is he doing here?"

"Hyotei is with the traitor?"

"Atobe really is out of his mind."

"Nya! Ochibi is here Oishi."

"Koshimae…" Kintaro stared at Ryoma.

"Echizen…"

"Hey! Didn't Echizen rejected Atobe? Why are they together? Was that rumor false?"

That is the whisper between the 8 other teams.

"Hey! Don't accuse us with that traitor!" Shishido yelled, making other looked at him. He points his finger toward Ryoma. "We are not with him and we will never be!"

"Shishido!" Atobe berated.

"What is the meaning of this,Atobe?" Tezuka walked forward. Facing Atobe and stared at Ryoma who just calmly stood there. "I think you are not stupid enough to realize that this training camp is only for the team that has been chosen and their regulars. Is he your team regular too?"

"Tezuka, you are wrong about that. Actually, there is no rule stating that Ore-sama can't bring other person that out from Ore-sama's team to join this training camp. After all, anyone can join if they have the wish to become the player that will represent Japan later. Japan didn't prohibit that someone who is not on the team to join this training camp." Atobe said arrogantly.

"Atobe, you are crazy!" Fuji said, earning a glare from Atobe.

"Oh, you said Ore-sama is crazy. Aren't you the one who is crazy, Fuji?" Atobe said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't stupidly say our tensai crazy, you spoiled young master!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Ore-sama is not stupid, you plebeian!" Atobe yelled back.

Dan stood forward. (He is taller now. Around 175 cm.) Everyone looked at him. Dan stops in front of Ryoma. Then,…..

SLAP!

Ryoma staggered. He touched his red left cheek and shoots Dan a death glare which made Dan flinched. But Dan won't back out.

Atobe was about to yell at Dan for slapping his boyfriend when Dan starts to yell.

"What are you doing here? After what you had done to your team?" Dan yelled.

"How dare you slap me?" Ryoma said in dangerous tone. "Should I break your arm so that you will be never play again?"

Dan flinched again. Ryoma was serious.

"Chotto. Chotto." Sengoku step forward, shielding his kohai. "Don't say that, Echizen." He pats Ryoma's shoulder happily.

"Yamabuki player," Atobe points at Sengoku, "Please refrain your rude kohai from touching Ore-sama's boyfriend."

Everyone gasped and shocked once again except the Hyotei who already guess it. There is silence before Sanada breaks it.

"So, the rumor that we heard about Echizen rejected you 3 year ago is not true since you two are couple now?" Sanada asked sternly.

"Sanada, you are not supposed to believe a RUMOR. Sometimes a RUMOR is not true at all. You see, Ore-sama and Ore-sama's boyfriend were here. Happy and ready to join the camp." Atobe said while glaring at Tezuka. Making sure that Tezuka gets what he means.

Tezuka didn't want to lose. So he glares at Atobe too.

Ryoma just ignored both of them. He adjusted his cap to hide his face.

"Echizen, you must have a good reason to join this training camp, mind telling us?" Yukimura smiled. His eyes closed.

Ryoma che-ed at Yukimura before answering, "None of your business."

Yukimura opened his eyes. "You aren't changing at all, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma glares at Yukimura. "You are annoying as always too, Yukimura-san."

"Koshimae!" Kintaro screamed.

Ryoma then looked at Kintaro.

"I don't care if you are the traitor. Play me!" He pointed his racket toward Ryoma.

"Gaki! Don't be rude!" Atobe yelled.

"Atobe, why are you protecting him? He is the traitor. Enemy of all of us," Saeki said while making an angry face.

"Unfortunately, plebeian. Ore-sama is choosing the right side. You are the one who chose to believe the liars." Atobe pointed at Seigaku.

"We? Liars? He is the one who betrayed us, Atobe!" Tezuka berated. His stoic face is broken. Much to everyone shocked. The stoic captain of Seigaku is showing an angry face.

"Do you have the evidence, Tezuka?" Atobe smirked, making Tezuka frowned.

"We heard him talked to someone saying that he is only using us to steal our moves," Fuji added. His icy blue eyes are now opened.

Ryoma laughed when he heard that. Everyone looked at him.

"Me? Stealing your moves?" Ryoma smirked. "Your moves are nothing special, Fuji-san. They are weak. Even little kid can beat your moves."

"How dare you!" Momoshiro grabbed Ryoma's shirt collar and was about to punch him when Atobe was the first one who acts and punched Momoshiro.

Atobe continued to punch Momoshiro. Oshitari and Shishido have to stop him from further violence.

Even so, Atobe continuously yells at Momoshiro and keep saying that those who believed Seigaku are stupid and blind.

Yukimura had to threaten that they will be reported to the coaches if they continued that fight which Atobe just ignored. (Coaches who join the training camp still on the way to the Mountain Akaishi. They have a meeting, that's why they are not joining their team.)

Somehow, that fights ends there. But some players are having a doubt right now whether to choose Seigaku or Ryoma.

Ryoma said the moves from his ex-teammates are useless and weak. If Ryoma was the guilty one here, he should have used the moves to make him famous. But these three years, they never heard any Ryoma name joining any tennis tournament. Did he quit tennis? No. He is here, at the training camp.

So where and what did Ryoma do in these three years then?

~betrayed soul~

(Time to decide who will room with who.)

Every team has been divided into 6 groups. They are either 11 or 12 players in each group. Including Ryoma since Coach Ito (Hyotei's coach at high school. Randomly chose him name.) had said that the kid will join the training camp.

No coaches disagree except the players. Not all of them.

They had stated many protests. Atobe defends Ryoma when one or two of the players tried to make Ryoma discarded from joining the training camp.

Ryoma didn't really care if he was discarded. He will come back again later anyway and when that time comes, no one will be able to protest.

Atobe and Ryoma are in the same room along with 3 other players. 1 group is having two rooms which consisted that 5 or 6 peoples in one room.

Atobe didn't want to leave Ryoma alone since Fuji is also in their group.

Atobe had cursed Fuji whenever that tensai tried to badmouthing his boyfriend.

No training that evening as the coaches want them to rest from the long journey. They had to hiking the mountain to reach the camp anyway. Which was resulting in 5 hours hiking the mountain. ( I know it sound so stupid here. I mean, hiking the seventh highest mountain at Japan just to reach the camp. Oh well, this is story. Anything can happen. XD)

~betrayed soul~

That night, they were given a talk regarding the training camp before the dinner. Coach Kojiro from Rikkaidai, the head of all coach, is giving the talk.

Ryoma is sitting at Hyotei's group table, between Atobe and scowled Shishido. He is still the centre of unwanted attention. Being Ryoma, he just ignored them.

"We also are having other guest later." Coach Kojiro continued with his talk, although not everyone hears him as they are too busy observing Ryoma.

"Hyotei has helping us to invite the tennis club of Abell Academy." Now everyone turned their attention to Coach Kojiro after hearing Abell Academy. "Thanks to Atobe who was willing to help us. This is a rare opportunity since Abell Academy has been known to have the strongest tennis club at America."

"Abell Academy? You mean the famous Abell Academy at America?" Akaya asked.

"Yes, Bakaya! How slow can you be?" Marui slapped Akaya's head.

"That's hurt, Marui-senpai. You don't have to slap my head," Akaya whined. Touching his head.

"Uwah, I can't wait to meet them, Tachibana-buchou." Kamio said excitedly.

"Ano, who are they?" Kintaro asked, knowing that he is a little stupid. When no one answered his question, he turns to ask his captain, Shiraishi.

"Ne ne, Shiraishi-buchou, who are they? Are they strong?" Kintaro tugged Shirashi's shirt.

"Come on, Kintaro. Stop bothering buchou." Koharu and Yuuji grabbed Kintaro.

Shirashi is a little bad mood after the fight. He maybe decided to shut himself but he also want to slap Ryoma for showing up here. After what he had done to his teammates, he shouldn't be allowed here. He also never thought that Atobe is siding with Ryoma. That Hyotei's captain must be crazy.

Ibu Shinji didn't stop mumbling. Making other players angry even though no one heard what did he mumbles about.

Half of players in the dinner hall know about Abell Academy and half still in the confusing states. Players who know about them seem excited. Who didn't? They heard rumor and read about them in the magazines.

Although the article didn't state their names which is why no one know about Ryoma being the captain. Even the article didn't show their pictures. They call them by the nickname that has been given by the fans. (Ryoma didn't want their faces to be revealed yet. Of course video also prohibited. No one dares to not obeying the president of Abell Academy.)

"Ano, care to explain who they are?" Kentaro, still the captain for Rokkaku asked.

"Since no one want. I will explain it." Inui stand up. Now mostly the attention is at Inui now.

Ryoma making a disgusted face. He turned his face to the wall behind of them. Not interested about what Inui will said about his team.

Inui opened his green notebook and begin talking. "Tennis Club of Abell Academy, consisted of 8 players. Currently the strongest team at America. America has decided that all their regulars will represent America in upcoming tournament between U.S and Japan. They refused to reveal their true names because of private reason."

"Mou, what a shame. How should we call them later?" Kintaro making a pout face.

"That's true nya!" Eiji jumping here and there. Hugging anyone that he wants to hug especially his boyfriend.

Renji continued where Inui left. "Their fans call them by nickname. The strongest double of the team known as Black Pair. Their nicknames are Phoenix and Pegasus. Phoenix, having a beautiful form yet dangerous kind of player along with his partner, Pegasus, a careless yet wonderful acrobatic player."

"Woah, I can challenge that Pegasus later." Gakuto said excitedly.

"Nya! Me and Oishi are gonna play them later," Eiji said while making mocking face to Gakuto.

"Shut up. Our Silver Pair is stronger than you, Golden Pair." Gakuto replied.

"Shut up, you stupid! I want to hear more!" Kintaro yelled.

There goes it again. A childish fight.

Ryoma smirked. They can't wait to play with William and Kylle. They will regret saying that they want to play the strongest double of his team. William is known as Phoenix because of his beautiful form of tennis. No one knows that there is dangerous technique between his forms.

Renji ignored them and continued, "Centaur, the power type player. It is said that his special move known as 'Meteor', surpassed Hadoukyuu. Dragon and Leviathan, both are pushers, sometime they are playing double too. Sphinx, it is said that he was great player and his type of tennis is unknown."

"Wow, what a great team. They were named based on the mythical creatures." Kirihara said in awed.

Some already whispered among themselves which players from Abell Academy that they want to challenge.

"Hydra, his type of tennis is still unknown. But he is great in combining martial arts and tennis. Always travel to learn about martial arts in this world. He is also a Vice Captain. And lastly the strongest, merciless, famous and legendary tennis captain Abell Academy ever had…." Renji stopped, making other gulped as they wait for Renji to continued, "Known as Basilisk. His strength and type of play is also unknown. He never spares his rival. His famous move known as 'Death'. None of his rival dares to explain what kind of technique is that. Some of his rival stops playing tennis after that."

All of them in the dinner hall silence themselves. Some of them looked interesting at this captain. Yukimura eyes snapped open. His smile is wide. Seem like he is eager to fight with this person with the nickname, Basilisk.

Coach Kojiro just smiled. He knew who was the one that known as Basilisk and decided to keep quite. He once went to the tournament that was held at America and there he saw Ryoma. He knew after that his fans had called him Basilisk. Coach Kojiro eyeing Ryoma as Ryoma didn't look like he is taken an interest about how people admire his team.

Other coaches who didn't know just whisper along themselves.

"Wow, what a great opportunity to know this great team. Atobe really did a great job in inviting them to this training camp," Kenya said. His hand trembled in excitement.

"Waaaaa, I want to challenge their captain." Kintaro jumps happily. "I will be the first person to defeat him."

"No. I will be the first to defeat that legendary person," Mizuki chuckled while playing with his hair. He smiles arrogantly.

"You are weak." This time it was Atobe. "Ore-sama had always wanted to play this person. (You already did.) Thanks to Ore-sama that they will be here. Be awed by Ore-sama's great connection."

Ryoma already yawning when Atobe said that. He really wants to see what will their reaction be if they know that the Basilisk in already among them. He didn't care what people really call him.

Meanwhile, both Tezuka and Fuji also taken an interest in this person.

"Fufu, Tezuka. This training camp will be interesting," Fuji said. His icy piercing blue eyes are open. His sadist smile is drawn on his lip.

"Aah." Tezuke replied. But he still curious about something. If he was true about something, then everyone will know that they are the one who betrayed Ryoma. He needs to handle this matter seriously.

After that, they had dinner and then go back to their room. All of them really can't wait to meet this Abell Academy's tennis team. Some already showed an interest to play with them.

Somehow they forgot about Ryoma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Training Camp Day One**

 **(Time For Revenge)**

* * *

5:00 am….

Everyone get up and jogging.

6:00 am…

Breakfast time.

8:00 am…

Their real training starts…

Every team has their own way to start the training. Group 2 and Group 6 are having a match between the players. This is to make sure that their coach can identify their weakness while playing.

Group 1, 3, 4 and 5 are doing a light exercises first. They are still not allowed to have a match yet.

Group 2…

Atobe is having a match with Kentaro. Atobe is stronger and win with 6-4 score. Atobe glads that he had played Ryoma before. He is even stronger than before. Playing with Ryoma made him realized his weakness.

Second match is between Sengoku and Oshitari. Oshitari wins with 7-6 score. Both are very strong players.

Third match, Mizuki versus Chitose, Chitose wins with 6-3 score.

Fourth match, Kajimoto versus Renji. Renji wins with 6-4 score. Seem like no one can defeat the Data Master of Rikkaidai.

Fifth match, Yukimura versus Yuuta. It's obvious that Yukimura wins when Yuuta can't play due to all his senses being taken. Yuuta have to send to sick room after he fainted in the middle of the game.

Sixth match is between Fuji and Ryoma. Everyone especially Yukimura really take an interest about this match.

"Saa, Echizen-kun. You have said that my technique is weak. I will show you that you are wrong." Fuji opened his eyes.

Ryoma didn't reply but just focused on the upcoming serve that Fuji will serve.

Thwack!

Ryoma didn't return the ball. He can but he will just let Fuji gets the first score. Although he might returns the second serve.

Fuji serves again and Ryoma returned it.

"You certainly have gotten strong. But I won't let you get another point." Fuji serves a fast ball passing Ryoma. Ryoma can't return it since he never saw that type of serve before.

Ryoma looked at Fuji. "Hmm… interesting." Ryoma returned to his original position.

"30-15" Sengoku announced.

Fuji serves that fast ball again and Ryoma can't return it too.

"40-15"

'A serve that is faster than William's Tornado serve. Hmm but he still mada mada.' Ryoma smirked. Just one more point and he will plays seriously.

THWACK!

"1-0. Fuji's lead. Change court."

Ryoma smirked. It's time for revenge. Ryoma serve a new type of Twist Serve. Making Fuji backed away when that ball is heading to his face.

"Woah, what is that serve?" Sengoku said.

Yukimura wide smile. A new type of Twist Serve. He really can't wait to play Ryoma. How he wished that he was in Fuji's position.

"15-Love"

Fuji grips his racket tighter. He chuckled.

"What an interesting serve, Echizen-kun."

"I know, Fuji-san." Ryoma said arrogantly. "After this, you will not getting any single point from me anymore. I will show you who I really am. You will regret making me your enemy."

"We will see that, Echizen-kun."

30 minutes later,

Fuji trembled terribly. He had lost.

Ryoma wins with 6-1.

Everyone including the coach is speechless. Their eyes widened in horror.

Fuji falls into his knees. His eyes showed true fear. His hand shaking badly.

Ryoma had used this weird technique for the last 15 minutes. Everytime Fuji wants to return the ball, he will end up swinging the wrong ball. No, he actually swinging the illusion ball. The real ball is already passing him.

Fuji had wondered what happened to him. How did Ryoma managed to do that? What is that technique? He felt a fear in his heart. Everytime he realized that he didn't return the ball that he thought he had return, his heart breaking. Its felt like he has failed in tennis.

"Fuji-san!" Sengoku, Oshitari and Kentaro running toward Fuji who nearly faint.

"Get him to the sick room." Coach Hibi ordered.

Sengoku and Oshitari nodded and they bring Fuji to sick room.

"What have you done too him, Echizen? Are you trying to kill him?" Kentaro said, glaring angrily at Ryoma.

"Well, he gets what he deserves." Ryoma smirked. Oh, how he enjoyed torturing Fuji. His tennis is like Yukimura's. It's just that his technique is more powerful.

"You…!" Kentaro tried to attack Ryoma.

"Stop it, both of you!" Coach Hibi ordered and Kentaro stopped. Coach Hibi looked at Ryoma.

"Echizen,I don't know what happened to both of you but please refrain from doing that to other player." Coach Hibi said, no, more like ordered.

"Che." Ryoma walked to his boyfriend. Atobe handed him a bottle of mineral water.

"Brat. What is that technique? You never use that when playing with me." Atobe asked.

Ryoma silence himself. He drinks the water.

"Hey, Ryo. Answer me. What is that technique?" This time Atobe asked softly.

"That technique is what I called 'Dark Illusion'. I only used it on my enemy and he is my enemy. You are not my enemy, Kei." Ryoma wiped his sweat using a towel.

Fuji is a good opponent since he managed to get Ryoma sweating. "That technique can kill one desire to love tennis."

Atobe is speechless. When Ryoma used that technique, he also feels the fear that Fuji felt. Deep in his heart, he glads that Ryoma didn't used that technique when he had played him last week.

Yukimura watched Ryoma with amusement. He decided to talk to Ryoma so he approached that green emerald hair boy.

"What a great performance, Echizen-kun. If we have the chance, would you want to play with me too?" Yukimura gave Ryoma a creepy smile.

Ryoma didn't answer. He just stares at Yukimura before walking to nearest bench to sit.

Yukimura chuckled. "Ne Atobe-san, could it be that Ryoma isn't the one who betrayed Seigaku?" Yukimura asked Atobe.

Atobe narrowed his eyes. "You are on Seigaku's side or Ryoma's side?"

"Well, I'm on the right side and right now I want to know the truth. Actually, I'm not entirely believed Seigaku these past three years. If what they told us about Ryoma had betrayed them by stealing their moves, of course right now Ryoma must have been famous. But he didn't. And from the way he reacts, it's like he was the one who being betrayed."

"Yukimura, it's not my right to tell you. If you want the truth, earn his trust by showing that you believe him. He isn't a bad person like Seigaku had told us this entire time. Actually, I only took one day for him to tell me the truth." Atobe showed how great he was because he made Ryoma fall in love with him in only one day.

"Hmm…." Yukimura stare at Ryoma who currently drinking his Ponta (how he gets that Ponta, you think yourself. XD).

"One more thing, I'm actually very curious about this Abell Academy. Do you know what school did Ryoma attended when he was at America?"

That question made Atobe shocked. He never asked Ryoma. He remembers that Abell tennis club's regular doesn't reveal their name.

Atobe quickly made his way to Ryoma. He stands in front of Ryoma. Atobe grabs Ryoma's shoulder.

"Ryo-baby…"

Ryoma twitched when he heard how Atobe had called him. "Don't call me like I'm a girl here!" Ryoma hissed.

"Ok, Ryoma. Just listen to me ok?"

Ryoma nodded.

"What school did you attend at America?"

Ryoma raise his eyebrow. How come Atobe suddenly asked that? Ryoma smirked. "Which school do you think then?"

"Abell Academy?"

Ryoma grinned. Atobe shocked. His Ryoma is attending Abell Academy. No wonder Ryoma begged him to join this training camp after he told him about how he has invited Abell Academy to the training camp. That's how Ryoma knew where will the training camp be held.

"Which one are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mythical creatures. The nickname your fans gave you."

"That's a secret. Tomorrow you will know."

Atobe scowled. "I'm your boyfriend. Can you at least tell me?"

"No."

"Brat."

"Monkey King."

"Are you that Sphinx?"

Silence. Ryoma drinks his Ponta. Ignore his boyfriend.

"Ryo-baby…."

Ryoma shoot a piercing glare to Atobe. 'Call me that again or we are over.'

Atobe somehow understand what Ryoma means and apologizing. "Fine. I will wait until later." He kisses Ryoma cheek, making that emerald green hair boy blushed.

Yukimura who watched them understand. 'As I thought. I can't wait to know which mythical creature Echizen was. I hope he was that Basilisk.' Yukimura chuckled.

Meanwhile, Mizuki, Kentaro, Kajimoto, and Chitose only watched the scene. They didn't hear anything except for Renji who stands not too far from Yukimura.

"Yukimura, that's a good method in discovering this important information."

"You heard us, Renji? Did you hear what Atobe and Ryoma said too?"

Renji shook his head. "No. But I kind of understand it a bit after I heard what you said."

"Did you trust your ex-partner, Sadaharu isn't it?"

"Actually, not really. He changed when he enters Seigaku. It's also suspicious when someone who already stole the moves from his ex-teammates came back here to get revenge."

"I really want to know how Seigaku will react later after they knew who Echizen are."

"Me too. " Renji shoots a look at Ryoma.

~betrayed soul~

"Hey, have you heard? That traitor beats Fuji to death!" Kirihara shouted. All his teammates at Group 3 stares disbelief at him.

"Are you sure, Kirihara-kun?" Saeki asked.

"Yes. I saw it when I go to restroom. Sengoku and Oshitari are carrying Fuji while saying that Ryoma is really cruel for making Fuji like that. Fuji looked really pale you know. I never saw him like that."

Momoshiro and Kaidoh stares at each other. Their Tensai senpai lost to Ryoma.

"Wow, if Kirihara was true, Echizen really strong huh? Should we worry that he will take one of the spots that will represent Japan later?" Youhei said. His twin is standing beside him.

"Where is Fuji now?" Shiraishi asked, his tone showed that he is angry.

"Maybe in sick room." Kirihara flinched.

Shiraishi is running to the sick room after getting the permission from their coach.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh followed him after that.

~betrayed soul~

Rumor really spread fast like a virus.

Now everyone is staring at him like he is naked. What is the big deal in beating someone until he faints? Yukimura did that too. How come only he gets the attention? Oh, he is the traitor. The guilty one. Damn stupid plebeians. Now he sounds like Atobe.

Now they whispered among each other like an old woman gossiping with each other.

That evening, many of the players tried to challenge Ryoma but Ryoma just drove them away and said that they are still 'Mada Mada Dane.'

Kintaro and Momoshiro were the one that really want to play him after they heard what happened to Fuji. They keep on bugging him. Following him everywhere. Even to toilet. Those two are really crazy.

Worrying about Ryoma, Atobe yelled at Kintaro and Moomoshiro for bugging his boyfriend.

Kintaro and Momoshiro yelled back. Saying that Atobe was stupid and he was blind because he protects the traitor.

Angry, Ryoma decided to play those crazy stalkers. This time many players watching the match as they having a self practice because their coaches are having a meeting that evening.

Much to everyone surprises, Ryoma beats Momoshiro in only 15 minutes. He didn't use the 'Dark Illusion' as he doesn't want to waste his energy. He managed to beat Momoshiro without using any of his special technique. He mocked Momoshiro by saying 'Mada Mada Dane'.

Momoshiro lose his cool and trying to punch him but Atobe got in the court and managed to save his boyfriend. Momoshiro was dragged out from the court while cursing Ryoma. Ryoma only smirked when he saw Momshiro being dragged.

'That's the second.'

The match between Ryoma and Kintaro, it tooks 45 minutes for Ryoma to beat Kintaro. He sure has gotten strong these 3 years.

Ryoma has to use this odd technique called 'Magic Serve' to beat Kintaro. This serve is kind of like the 'Dark Illusion', but the technique is safer and his opponent wont suffered from fear like Fuji. This technique only made his opponent's eyes blur and that can make his opponent making the mistake while playing.

Everyone was surprises seeing Ryoma's new technique. Some already thought that he will be the one who will represent Japan later.

Tezuka eyeing Ryoma really close. Inui already taking the data about Ryoma. Kaidoh just 'fshhh' and he also have the desire to challenge Ryoma. It is just that Inui said to wait until he get more data about Ryoma.

Eiji and Oishi didn't really want to bother Ryoma. These two are the only person that was kind enough not to bother Ryoma.

Night time…..

"You know, Ore-sama really can imagine their reaction after they knew who you really are. Maybe Ore-sama should call more doctors in case some of them might be fainting tomorrow." Atobe stated.

"Please do so." Ryoma smiled. He and Atobe right now are dating, sitting at a bench near the lake.

"Care to tell Ore-sama now about your nickname?"

Ryoma scowled. "Did I say to wait until tomorrow?"

Now it Atobe's turn to scowled. "Brat."

"Monkey King."

"What kind of people are they?"

Ryoma thinking for a while before answering. "They are my friends. My family. My true team. They are nice. Always make me happy." Ryoma smiled while remembering about his best friends and cousins. He missed them so much. He can't wait for them to come tomorrow.

"It's sound like they are wonderful people."

"They are."

"Do you feel happy with me?"

"If I say no?"

"Ore-sama will make love to you here so that you will enjoy the happiness while making love with Ore-sama." Atobe tried to kiss Ryoma when suddenly….

"So, your happiness is only when we are making love? Am I a sex toy to you?" Ryoma yelled. He pushes Atobe away.

"No. No. Ryo, I didn't mean it like that." Atobe pleading. Yes. Pleading.

Ryoma pouted.

Seeing that, Atobe sighed. "Are you happy with me?"

"Yes." A low voice answered.

"What I mean was, whatever we both do, I want you to be happy with me. Whether we are dating, making love, or playing tennis. I never think of you like that. You are my everything. I value you more than my own life."

Ryoma softened after that. "Never know you are so romantic, Monkey King."

"You never ask." And Atobe kisses him passionately.

Meanwhile, Ryoma's teammates are on the way to Japan.

William smirked when he thinks that he will meet the jerks who had hurt his best friend. Beside him Kylle was sleeping uncomfortable. Antonio and Charle are playing games. Gerard is sleeping though.

"I win!" Charle chirped happily.

"Mou…why is it always you got the fun?" Antonio said unhappily.

"That is because I'm strong." Charle smirked.

"I don't mind you two playing game but please play quietly. Kylle and Gerard are sleeping here." William said while glaring at Charle and Antonio.

Charle and Antonio gulped. They slowly nodded and started to whisper with each other.

William heard they said 'scary' and he smirked again.

Two more hour and they will arrive at Japan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Training Camp Day Two**

 **( Chaos )**

* * *

At last, the day they will meet with their rival-to-be already come. They are very-very excited. Super excited.

Ryoma had called William. Asking when will they arrive at Mountain Akaishi. William said they will arrive this evening because they have to wait for Leon and Kevin to arrive at Japan before going to the training camp.

Today, all groups are having only light practices. They are not having any practices that evening as they are preparing to welcome the famous team to the training camp.

Ryoma didn't know why Yukimura keep grinning like tomorrow-never-come at him. Same with Renji. Always staring at him with those creepy closed eyes of him.

Ah, about Fuji. For some reason, that brunette seem to have his usual expression. Yesterday he was pale like a death people. Only certain people realized that the brunette is scarier than usual. The impact he received after losing to Ryoma was great to him. _Take that!_ Ryoma smirked when he saw that tensai.

Momoshiro? Today, Ryoma hasn't bump into that boy. He has the feeling that Momoshiro has been avoiding him. _Well, whatever! That's what he gets if he messes with me!_

Ryoma didn't sure but is INUI STALKING HIM NOW? From morning until evening, Inui always following him, standing and staring at him and scribbling something in his note. Ryoma doesn't know what that spiky black hair guy wrote about him. He didn't care though.

Forgot to mention he got one more stalker, Kintaro. That boy said that he wanted to play with him again. _Didn't this stupid kid ever learn?!_ Kintaro keep on bragging about wanting to beat Ryoma's Magic Serve.

With Atobe's help, Kintaro managed to be sent away (more like being dragged away by Koharu and Yuuji ) from Ryoma. Although Atobe can't get Inui to scram away and this made the diva angry for stalking his boyfriend. He nearly punches Inui but Ryoma stopped him and said that to leave Inui alone.

 _What a day?_

(O.o)

At Ana Intercontinental Tokyo, 09.47 am…..

"Willlllllllllll…." Kylle whined.

"What is it, Kylle?" William said tiredly. He was just coming out from the bathroom when a certain blonde boy is waiting for him at the bed with his pouting yet cute face facing him while hugging a pillow and whining while calling his name.

"When will we meet Ryoma? I really want to meet him."

"For the third time today, Kylle, I must say that we will meet him later, this evening." William answered annoyingly. "How many time must I answered the same question you asked today?"

"But I want to meet him." The blonde boy scowled. He really attached to Ryoma even though Ryoma kind of cruel to him. Sometimes.

"We have to wait for Leon and Kevin to come back from China. They will arrive this evening and when they arrive, we will depart to the training camp. Understand?" William stated.

Kylle nods.

"Now, go get some sleep. You are not sleeping well last night at the plane." William gently pushes Kylle to lie down on the bed. "I will wake you up when it's time to go." William smiled.

Kylle smiled back and closed his eyes. After a few minutes later, that blonde boy already sleeps.

William sighed. He stares at Kylle's sleeping face.

Kylle really is a childish and annoying boy at the same time. Thanks to Ryoma for spoiling him too much when they were young. Now this boy can't even live without talking about Ryoma.

After staring at Kylle's sleeping face for 10 minutes, William decided to leave the blonde boy alone. He need to sleep too but not beside Kylle.

(_ _)

"Hey, please do your work properly!" Kamio berated when he saw Koharu and Yuuji just playing around with the ribbon, not doing the decoration properly.

"Mou…Mio-chan really is a fussy person. Doesn't he, Yuu-kun?" Koharu whined.

"That's right, Koharu. You should stay away from him. He might eat you," Yuuji wrapped his arm around Koharu's shoulder. Hugging Koharu.

"Don't call me Mio-chan! You stupid bald!" Kamio yelled at Koharu and points his finger to Yuuji. "And you! Don't say like I'm one of you!"

Koharu and Yuuji just smirking while continuing teasing Kamio.

"Someone please stop them or our work wont finished." Saeki said while glaring at Kamio, Koharu and Yuuji.

"Just leave them alone. We have to finish the preparation for the party before 4 o'clock." Oshitari said while setting the spoons and forks on the table.

Saeki nodded. He and Kenya are helping Oshitari setting the spoons and forks on the table while the other player are decorating the hall.

"Why do Ore-sama have to help decorating this place? I can just call people to decorate this place instead of us. Look at the decoration. Are you going to celebrate birthday here? What with the balloons? Hey! Use purple flower instead of that pink one, you stupid!" Atobe ranting, ordering and murmuring to himself at the same time.

"Geez, monkey king. Could you please shut up and do your work? Hold the ladder properly or I won't be able to stick this balloon on the wall," Ryoma complained when he feels Atobe didn't hold the ladder properly.

"Yes, brat!" Atobe said tiredly. He was boring. This work was boring. He wasn't supposed to do this work but Ryoma dragged him along. Saying that he want to help decorating the hall. So far, no one pick a fight with his boyfriend since they are very busy with the preparation.

Atobe looked at his Rolex. 2.15 pm. They have to finish the preparation before 4.00 pm. Abell Academy tennis club will arrive between 4.00 pm to 5.00 pm, depend on the weather and they have to greet them when they arrive. The party will begin at 7.00 pm.

(U_U)

Leon and Kevin finally arrived at Japan and right now both of them are standing at in front of Ana Intercontinental Tokyo along with two most trusted Leon's bodyguard.

"Are we going in or not, Leon?" Kevin asked, eyeing his boyfriend.

Silence.

"Young master Leon, we have to meet with Young master William to inform him that we are already here," Gilbert, one of his bodyguard talked. While the other bodyguard, Franz remain silent.

Silence.

Kevin sighed. Leon is really hard to understand. Why did he fell in love with this boy?

"I already informed William. We will depart to that training camp now." Leon quietly said. His expression remains the same.

Kevin looked at his boyfriend's face. "When did you inform him?"

"After we arrived at the airport."

Kevin didn't ask anything after that.

After a while…..

"Leeeeeoooonnnnn….." Kylle running out from the hotel and hugging his cousin.

"I'm back, Kylle." A small smile drawn on Leon's lip.

William, Charle, Antonio and Gerard approached both of them.

"Welcome back, Leon, Kevin. I bet you two must be tired. Flying here from China," William said.

"Yeah, Will. I'm so tired. Leon has just won the Wushu tournament when we received your message about this training camp. How's Ryoma?" Kevin asked.

"Well, he is okay. Apart from being ignored and bullied, he got a boyfriend." William said calmly.

Kevin, Kylle, Antonio and Charle widened their eyes in shocked. Leon and Gerard remain calm. Franz and Gilbert also shocked but they never show it.

"How come you never inform me, Will?" Kylle asked, pouting. "He got a boyfriend and never bothers to tell me."

Antonio and Charle can't even talk. Their jaw almost dropped from shocked. RYOMA GOT A BOYFRIEND? Who was the UNLUCKY GUY?

"I bet he must want to surprise you later, Kylle. Here, presents for you." Leon gives Kylle 10 types of Panda keychain with different poses.

"Cute! Thank you, Leon." Kylle chirped happily before showing it to William.

Kevin chuckled when he saw how Leon spoiled Kylle. Leon only show his emotion when he was with either Ryoma or Kylle. Leon might not pay too much attention to him when those two were around but he knew that Leon concerned about him.

"Young masters, should we going now? We don't want to make Young master Ryoma wait longer." Gilbert spoke.

All young masters nodded their head in agreement.

4:24 pm….

All the players along with coaches are waiting at in front of dorm. (I just don't know what building I should write here, so I randomly pick the dorm where the boys stay.) Ryoma is standing beside Atobe who hold his hand. Yukimura and Renji are staring at Ryoma. It makes Ryoma annoyed. Tezuka and Inui too staring secretly at him.

"Ok, boys. They will be here shortly. Please behave yourself." Coach Kojiro said.

"Yes, coach!" The boys replied happily.

After Coach Kojiro said that they will be there shortly, a sound of helicopter could be heard approaching the place where they should land. Two helicopters were landed in front of the dorm. All players waited eagerly for the guest to step out.

From the first helicopter, Coach Lorence, Kevin, Leon and Gerard stepped outside. Screaming could be heard from the players who really excited to see them.

"Hey! Isn't that Kevin?" Someone whispered to other.

"Kevin is one of Abell Academy's tennis regular?!" One asked.

"Kevin!" Other one yelled.

Kevin turned to look at the gathered players. He smiles at them and waves his hand. But his smile immediately died after he saw some people that he hated. Yes. Hated. Disgusted.

"You know them, Kevin?" Leon asked. His eyes also trailed to the gathered players who waving and screaming his boyfriend name.

"Yes. We meet three years ago when I'm one of the America's representatives who played against Japan." Kevin answered.

"Do you remember 'them'?"

Kevin stops waving his hand and stare at his boyfriend's eyes. "Yes."

Leon smirked.

Then, William, Kylle, Antonio and Charle stepped out from the second helicopter. More cheering came from the players.

"Wow, there are so many of them here. I wonder which player from the Seigaku." Antonio said.

"Forget them. Find Ryoma first." William ordered.

" **Hello there, Coach Lorence. I'm glad you could make it to this training camp**. **My name is Kojiro Ken, the head of the coaches.** (Means they talked in English.)" Coach Kojiro extends his hand to shake with Coach Lorence.

" **Thank you, Coach Kojiro. We also very glad because we were invited to this training camp.** " Coach Lorence said. " **This is my players.** "

Lorence pointed at Leon, " **Leon Vartaine, vice captain.** " and then at Kevin and Gerard. " **Kevin Smith and Gerard Gendwold.** " Both of them bowed.

He continued to introduce his players. " **William Heiderich**." William bowed Coach Kojiro.

" **Antonio Louise,** " Antonio smiled at him and at other coaches who was behind Coach Kojiro.

" **Charle von Bismark, and…** "

" **Nice to meet you.** " Charle politely said.

" **Kylle McClaire.** "

" **Hello…** " Kylle said with his happy go lucky face.

Coach Kojiro then introduced the coaches who joined the training camp.

"Excuse me but I think your players were only 7 people. Where is the other one?" Coach Hibi asked.

"Yes, Coach Lorence. I think your captain is missing. Is he can't make it here?" Coach Maru also asked.

Coach Lorence stared at William.

Meanwhile, the players….

"Hey, don't you think they missed one people? They are only 7 people there," Kamio said.

"Yeah. Thinks the other one can't make it here, maybe?" Kirihara replied.

"Ii data…" Inui muttered.

"Ne..ne…which one of them is the Basilisk?" Kintaro asked, clinging at his captain's shirt.

"How should I know?" Shiraishi answered by question.

"Saa, Tezuka, anyone that you had taken an interest in playing?" Fuji whispered.

"Aa." Tezuka glued his eyes on Leon. That one looks strong.

"Nyaaaa….i wonder which one of them is the Pegasus and the Phoenix. Oishi, we will play them later." Kikumaru hugged Oishi happily while his eyes scan every player that had just arrived.

Then, they saw all players from Abell Academy looking at their direction. They seem trying to look for something or maybe someone.

"I wonder why they are looking at us here, Koharu. Does they interesting in us?" Yuuji said jokingly, earning a smack from Koharu.

Atobe stare at Ryoma who was yawning from the commotion. Boring. Then, Atobe lean to whisper at his boyfriend. "By any chance, are they looking for you?"

Ryoma couldn't answer as Yukimura butt in. "Seem like they are looking at you, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma growled and shoot a stare at his teammates. Oh,yes. They are certainly looking at him. Some are smiling, grinning and smirking at him.

For some reason, all coaches decided to introduce the players from Abell Academy right now so they approach the gathered players.

"Boys, meet the players from Abell Academy." Coach Kojiro said. "This is Coach Lorence, Atobe's uncle."

Some players are making an 'oh' sound.

"This is Leon Vartaine, their vice captain." Coach Kojiro introduced Leon whose didn't bother to speak.

"Ah, the Hydra!" Kintaro said.

Some player eyes are gleaming in anticipating.

"Charle von Bismark, Kylle McClaire, William Heiderich, Gerard Gendwold, Antonio Louise and Kevin Smith." One by one were introduced. Most of them said 'Hello' and 'Nice to meet you' in English. Ryoma looked at them. No, more like glaring.

"Coach?" Kirihara called.

"Yes, Kirihara-kun."

"Where is their captain?"

"Yeah. You didn't introduce their captain. We want to know their captain." Akazawa said.

"And they are only 7 people here. Could it be that their captain can't make it here?" Marui looked at Coach Kojiro's face.

"Actually….." Coach Kojiro looked at Ryoma. "He is already here."

"What? Where?" Kirihara said while looking at the Abell Academy regular one by one.

"In fact, he is already here with us started from two day ago." Coach Kojiro continued.

Some players are getting the hint and some still confused. Looking at his player's reaction, he decided to continue.

"So, why don't you come out, Captain of Abell Academy's tennis team, Echizen Ryoma."

Gasping could be heard among the players. Some are dropping their jaw because of the shocked revelation. Some are nearly fainted.

Tezuka turned into stone. Fuji's eyes shot open. Kaidoh and Momoshiro's jaw dropped. Inui dropped his notebook. Kikumaru and Oishi's eyes are widening.

Atobe eyes open wide. Captain? The strongest? Basilisk? Oh God. How foolish of him not realizing the fact? The one that he wanted to play too much is already in front of him and already PLAYED with him. What more? His own BOYFRIEND.

'As I thought.' Yukimura smirk widen. Renji muttered something beside him. Maybe data.

Smirking, Ryoma stepped forward. Grinning at the players. "Nice meeting you all." He said in monotone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Training Camp Day Two (Part 2)**

 **(Silent Anger)**

* * *

Everyone was very shocked after Ryoma had said that. No one is able to make a noise as most of their eyes are wide opened. Of course not Renji, Yukimura and Sanada. Renji and Yukimura already guessed it so it is not a surprise anymore if their guessing are true but Sanada, even when this world come to an end, he'll always maintain his stoic face. No kidding.

*THUD

"OMG Akaya fainted!" Marui yelled. His yelling has brought almost everyone to their reality and none of them wanted to help the poor fainted boy. Let him lie on ground first. They thought that.

"A-a-are you joking? He is the captain? T-t-this m-must be a d-dream." Kamio's face as paled as corpse when he had done saying that. He touched his head that was begun to feel hurt for some reason.

"Why is he the captain? He beats me again. Mattaku. Why is he always beating me? Hmm…no wonder he is so strong and able to defeat Fuji the Tensai. But I can't accept this. Really can't accept this." Ibu muttered to himself while his eyes are looking at Ryoma with admiration and a bit of jealousy.

Mizuki chuckled and step forward. "This is really a great shock, Echizen-kun. You really manage to fool us. Never thought you are the famous captain of the Abell Academy."

Ryoma hump-ed at him and them before glancing over at his boyfriend's still shocked face. He smirked at him.

As for the other player, they can't say anything as they are too shock from the revelation.

Seigaku?

Tezuka's eyes narrowed at Ryoma. The anger is rising in his heart as he clenched his hand. This surely will destroy their plan.

"He can't be the captain! Why would they chose the traitor to be their captain?!" Gakuto yelled.

All Ryoma's teammates twitched after Gakuto had said the word. This red head gonna pay for insulting their captain. Ryoma just sighed when he heard that. When will they stop reminding him about how they have consumed all Seigaku's lies?

"Hey you! Don't you dare say Ryoma is a traitor!" Kylle yelled back at him, defending his cousin.

"He is a traitor!" Another voice defended Gakuto.

The sound of murmuring and whispering erupted between the players.

Leon and Kylle gritted their teeth in annoyance meanwhile William's face changed to i-want-to-kill-them face. Gerard also feels angry because they insulted his respected captain. Antonio and Charle tried their best not to punch them.

"Hai..hai..That's enough." Coach Kojiro trying to calm the soon to be ruckus. He claps his hand to get their attention. "Abell Academy's player need rest. So if any of you still wanted to talk to them, save your talk for tonight party."

Most of the players look dejected as they really wanted to know more about Abell Academy's players. Ok. Some of them want to know all about Abell Academy's player except Ryoma. Some of them wanted to know ALL about them that including Ryoma. Who doesn't? He is the Basilisk. The strongest player. The most feared player.

Leon grabbed Ryoma's hand and he took a quick glance at the Japan's soon-to-be-representative.

~betrayed soul~

"Ryoma~" Kylle hugged his already irritated cousin. "I missed you."

Ryoma just sighed. He is already getting used to his cousin hug. Hug fetish. Weird.

Right now they are in the special guest room that was prepared for them. It was big enough to fit 8 people. Ryoma is sitting on the big sofa, alone while Kylle continued to hug him. Leon is staring at him while leaning on the wall. Gerard is sitting on the bed, also staring at his captain's face. William is looking at his iPhone and he seems like typing some message. Charle and Antonio are tired enough to only look at their captain from the bed. Kevin is yawning tiredly beside Leon.

"Ok, Ryoma. Now I want you to tell me which one of them is bullying you?" Leon started the conversation.

"No one." Ryoma replied simply.

Leon's eyebrow twitched. _Stubborn._ He thought. "Don't be a liar, Ryoma."

"I'm not!" Ryoma talked back.

"Ryoma! Be honest!"

"Really, Leon? I said no one!" Ryoma snapped. He shoved Kylle aside and earning a squeaked sound from Kylle.

Leon glared at what Ryoma had done to their cousin. Surely he can't stand it if Ryoma being rough with Kylle.

William quickly gets Kylle that already closed enough to cry and dragged him away from the soon raging Ryoma.

The room is slowly filled with the dark atmosphere and dark aura that were emitting from Leon and Ryoma.

"You clearly looked like you were being bullied and you won't tell me which one of them is bullying you? I know that the Seigaku is part of them but won't you ever give me their name so that I can teach them a lesson." Leon added and his eyes are glaring at his stubborn cousin.

"Didn't I say that this is my business, Leon? None of you shall step inside it as the only one who will ever teach them a lesson is me!" Ryoma glared back at his cousin.

"No one is stupid enough to do what you say, Ryoma. We feel what you had felt Ryoma. Don't forget that we are teammate and also family! We work as a teammate and if one of us is hurt, the rest also feel the pain!" Leon reminded him and that fact struck into Ryoma's brain.

"Oh, so are you trying to say that I'm not powerful enough to command someone?!" Ryoma snapped and stand up. Hand clenched together.

Leon is about to talk when he saw William walked and stood between them.

Ok. That's enough. William really had had enough. "Enough, you two." He said as calm as he can. "Stop fighting like a kid."

Two pair of snake eyes glared at William but he didn't retorted and nor he fear with the stare. Well, living with both of them since 15 years ago had taught the boy to get used to both of them. Their temper and attitude, he knew it all.

"Now it is not the time to create a tension between the team. Why don't all of us have a nice chat instead of two of you barking at each other?" William suggested. He turned his face to look at Ryoma and Leon.

Ryoma huffed before landing on the sofa with a loud groan of anger. He still muttered to himself.

Kevin is comforting his lover and tries to get him to cool down.

William decided to talk to Ryoma first. So he went to stand and leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Ryoma, I understand what you are trying to do and I also understand that you had made it clear to us that you will be the one that will destroy Seigaku. Judging from your strength, you can take them all and beat them in a second. I never doubt that and believe in you. But what Leon trying to say is you are too selfish about this whole revenge thing that you forgot that you still have us to rely on." He explained.

"I'm not selfish, William! This is my problem and it is not all of you that they betrayed, it was me! So, this meant that all of this isn't your business and don't butt in if you aren't the one who are doing the revenge."

"Ryoma!" Leon yelled. He really needs to smack that stubborn head of his cousin.

"STOP IT!" Kylle suddenly burst out. He can't hear and stand it anymore. "I will tell grandpa about both of you fighting with each other!" He threatened both his cousins for the first time.

That really stops the fighting between the trios.

"If you want to report someone, repost this thickhead!" Leon pointed at Ryoma.

"Don't you dare!" Ryoma glared at Kylle.

Kylle gulped before hiding behind Gerard's back. "I'm serious! If you are still fighting, I will report!"

Ryoma can't help but feeling defeated. If their grandpa knows about this, both of them will be grounded no matter what situation. Fighting with each other is what his grandpa always reminded them not to do since what had happened to Ryoma 3 years ago. His grandpa had given Ryoma a choice whether to take revenge or not as long as it can make him happy. He also has been given a choice whether if he wanted a help, he can have it. Ryoma had made it clear that he doesn't need help but knowing Leon, he just keeps telling to help Ryoma.

"Fine!" Ryoma said and crossed his arm together.

Antonio and Charle who are already trembling sighed in relief while Gerard only sitting without making any movement, simply stared and looked at the scene. William smile when he saw how Kylle manage to calm both of his hot temper cousins. Kevin chuckled. It's weird for both of them to listen to Kylle. Well, it involved their grandfather, so no wonder.

"So, Ryoma. Do you agree with Leon's idea of helping you getting the revenge?" William asked.

"Nope!"

"There we go again! Stubborn attitude!" Leon almost yelled.

Ryoma hump-ed at him before an idea struck his head. He looked at Leon with his un-willing eyes. "I will let you do as you want if you agree with me with these conditions."

Leon narrowed his eyes.

"You are not going to be the first to defeat Seigaku, it will be me. I'll take them one by one and after I defeated them, you may challenge them. Then, don't ever getting revenge on other people beside Seigaku. I don't care if they are the believer of Seigaku's lies but they are just the stupid people who are getting tricked by Seigaku. Can you agree with me?"

After a few minute of thinking, Leon nodded his head. Of course he won't do what Ryoma had told him 100 percent. But only if Ryoma is really (x 2) serious and angry, he might consider doing what Ryoma said.

"Ok. Ok. Enough with this revenge. Now we will talk about how Ryoma got his boyfriend?"William clapped his hand and smirking in creepy way.

Kylle is brave enough to go stand beside William and also staring secretly at his cousin. He is eager to know his cousin's boyfriend.

Ryoma che-ed and averted his eyes to stare outside the window.

Leon is trying his hard to shut his mouth. He has so many questions to throw at his cousin. Boyfriend? The hell with that. Who is that man? He can't wait to know and test him whether he is fit to be with Ryoma. So, he'll just listen and trying to stone himself in his position.

"So, Ryoma. Who is he?" William asked.

Ryoma didn't bother to answer. They are so busybody about his life. He hopes his uncles and aunties didn't receive the new yet or all of them would fly to Japan just to ask him about his boyfriend. His family can be scary sometime.

"Ryoma, just tell us. I'm sure that everyone is waiting to meet with this boyfriend of yours." Kevin spoke and shoots Ryoma a smile.

Ryoma che-ed again. "Why should I when after all of you know, you will try to do something to him?" He asked back.

"Are you protecting him Ryoma? You sound so protective. Is he some kind of man who needs a protection from his boyfriend?" Antonio said in playful tone.

Ryoma glared at him and Antonio immediately shut his mouth and scooted closer to Charle. He mumbles 'scary' over and over.

"You will leave him alone after I tell you. If I know one of you is bullying him, I'll make you clean all the toilet in Abell Academy for one week." Ryoma threatened. His friends and cousins somehow didn't feel scary by that threat because Ryoma wouldn't force them to do such things except when he is very angry.

William grinned and grinned. "Ok." Should he call his father after this? And maybe tell Ryoma's grandfather too? It would be fun.

"He is our coach's nephew." Ryoma said simply.

Awkward silence roaming over the room before Kylle, Kevin, Charle and Antonio screamed in shock.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Our coach's nephew?"

"He is the one who sent that letter right?"

"What make you attract to him?"

"Which one is he?"

So many questions were thrown to him and he is getting irritated from the still coming questions.

"Shut up! Stop asking so many questions to me!" Ryoma hissed. "I'm not going to tell you anymore about him if you won't stop pestering me."

As Ryoma predicted, all of them shut up.

"Ok. Now, I don't want any of you interrupt me while I'm explaining everything."

All of them nodded except Leon.

~betrayed soul~

Tezuka gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed. His mask has been broken. Damn all his plan is going to ruin if their entire believer turned their back on them.

"It seems like my prediction is true. Echizen is one of them." Inui muttered and scribble something in his notebook.

"How about him being the captain? Did you predict it too, Inui?" Fuji asked. He is standing beside Tezuka.

Inui stopped scribbling. He adjusted his glasses. "No. I didn't think about him being the captain because from my information, it is said that Abell Academy's tennis captain is someone who are very powerful and rich. He is likely from wealthy family. Echizen isn't like that right because his father isn't that really rich." He explained.

"How about his mother side?"

Inui shake his head. "His mother is only a daughter from an average family."

"Are you really sure, Inui?" Tezuka spoke suddenly, a hint of anger is clearly shown in his tone.

Inui gulped quietly. "I'll research again about his family."

"You better do it right this time Inui or all of us will be damn!" With that Tezuka walked away.

Inui and Fuji didn't talk back as they only see their captain walk away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Training Camp Day Two (Part 3)**

 **(Party On)**

* * *

Atobe had decided that he would wait for his boyfriend at the hall along with Kabaji who is staring into the blank area. He had texted and even call Ryoma but for some reason that brat's cell phone is off.

He can barge into the special guest room but that would be inappropriate for someone like him to do so. Hence, he waited for his boyfriend to come meet him at the hall. He had thousand of questions he wants to ask Ryoma and he will get the all the answer he wanted.

"Geez…why is he so late?" Atobe mumbled. "He should let his boyfriend being leave alone like this." He added, fuming already.

"Usu…" Kabaji replied him.

A minute later, an angry looking Tezuka come from the front door. Spotting Atobe, Tezuka immediately put his stoic expression and walked past Atobe as he didn't bother to greet him. Who want to greet his enemy's boyfriend anyway?

"Someone was so moody after knowing that the boy they had betrayed is now someone who already surpassed them." Atobe said in his mocking tone.

Tezuka stopped and glared at Atobe. "What do you mean, Atobe?"

"Don't act so stupid, Tezuka. I know that you are worried that someone else will know about your big secret regarding this whole betraying thing." Atobe smirked at him.

Tezuka didn't reply him. He narrowed his eyes at Atobe. "Shut your damn mouth, Atobe Keigo. You will regret it if you continue to mock me." He said firmly before continue to walk back to his room.

Atobe chuckled. This was the first time he really did enjoy torturing Tezuka.

~betrayed soul~

"Ryoma~" Kylle clung on his cousin's hand tightly. "Please let me come with you. I want to see your boyfriend." He pleaded while looking at his cousin with his big eyes.

Ryoma tch-ed. "You will meet him later at the party. You should get ready for the party first." He told the pampered cousin of his.

Leon didn't move as he quietly listens to his cousins' conversation. Although he appeared to be reading a book but his attention is on them. He didn't know that Ryoma already noticed that he is listening to them. How? For the last ten minutes, he always reads the same page.

Kevin, Antonio and Charle are sleeping on the single beds each one.

Gerard is comfortable enough to play some game in his cell phone.

William is currently online and grinning like crazy. Right now, he is chatting with his own family and his other aunties and uncles. He already told all of them about Ryoma's boyfriend. Just as he thought, Kylle's father fainted after he heard that and Kylle's mother along with Leon's mother are squealing and even wanted him to send them Ryoma's boyfriend picture. Leon's father isn't that busybody but he get along with it. As long as his nephew is happy, he should just accept it.

Ryoma's grandfather is being his usual self. He always gets along with all his grandsons' doing. They can do what they want as long as they don't sullen their family name. After all, it is not like that he never knows about his grandsons' sexual preference. One of them already claims that he will marry that Smith boy when they graduate later. So what is the big deal when his chosen heir also a gay. Well, he can stand it because he has so many grandchildren. It is not like all his grandchildren will marry the same sex.

"Stop it, Kylle. You are suffocating me." Ryoma shoved his cousin away and scooted away from Kylle. Trying to catch his breath.

"Why won't you let me meet him?" Kylle appeared to be pouting childishly.

"You will meet him later. Just be patient." Ryoma told him, almost getting angry over his cousin's persistent.

"Then at least show me his picture. I want to see his face."

Ryoma growled. "I don't know what uncle and aunty had done to you to make you this spoiled and childish but for sure, you are so annoying and I can't seem to like and adjust to you, Kylle."

"Nothing is wrong with that Ryoma. You are being annoying too. Your mother is so kind and gentle while your father is pervert yet calm person. None of them is cocky and arrogant like you so how come you are so cocky?" Leon butted in but he keeps his eyes on his book.

Ryoma glared at his other cousin. "Shut up, Leon. Read you book and leave us alone."

Leon scoffed.

Ryoma huffed at him and then stare at Kylle. "You will meet him later and that's final, Kylle. Don't make me angry too much or you will know the consequence. I maybe can be provoked right now but that's only because I'm so damn happy to have kicked my enemy's butts yesterday."

Kylle didn't answer and he slightly trembles when he saw the golden eyes of his cousin turning into one hell cat-like eyes, indicating that he is indeed very very very serious right now. Now, the room is filled with awkward silence as Leon also froze and William stopped chatting for a while as Gerard pause his game. The three sleeping boy didn't aware of it and continue their slumber.

Ryoma shut his eyes and then it back to its normal light and smirk at his cousins and friends in the room. Always working right when he do that. The trick he learns from his grandpa.

"I'm going now. See you in the party later." He said and then dashed to meet his boyfriend.

Kylle slowly turned to look at William. "I'm so scared. I thought he was going to kill me. Did I act too annoying with him?"

William sighed. "Don't worry too much about it. That's how he usually acts with you anyway."

"Will is right, Kylle. Don't worry too much. You know he can be stupid and selfish sometime but part of it we can blame on grandpa for raising him like that." Leon said.

~betrayed soul~

Atobe was beyond pissed of waiting for Ryoma to show up. So, when his boyfriend already in view, he made his way to him instead of Ryoma going to him.

"You are so late and made Ore-sama wait for you. Do you know how much of precious time I had lost?" He said in irritated tone as soon as he in front of Ryoma.

"Well, Monkey King. I have my own business to take care and troubles I need to solve in order to meet with you." Ryoma answered him.

Atobe shrugged away that topic as he got more important topic to discuss to with his boyfriend. "Whatever, brat. Now I hope you are caring enough to explain to me this whole thing regardless you being the captain which mean from what I heard is the grandson of Italy's most wealthy man."

"Oh, someone was doing the background check. How much did you know?"

"I only got little information. I don't know how you managed to hide your identity when you are supposed to be this popular."

"You are underestimating my family's power, Kei. I think I will explain to you why I must hide my identity regarding this tennis thing. Now if you want, let go to some quiet place to talk instead of here. I can feel someone is spying." Ryoma emphasized on his last sentence as he glanced over to see a shadow hovering behind the wall. From the look of the shadow, Ryoma knew it was Momoshiro. Tezuka's dog really knows how to do his work.

~betrayed soul~

7.00 pm….

The hall where the party was held is so noisy with the murmuring, chatting, screaming and other sound that were made by the player that already inside the hall. Abell Academy's players are still on their way to the hall with Ryoma. Since he is the captain, he was immediately put with his teammates.

Tezuka is irritated enough to stare on the book that Inui had given him that evening. It's containing only a little information about Abell Academy's player plus the information that Momoshiro had told him not too long ago about the conversation he heard from Atobe and Ryoma. The only sentence he managed to hear was about when Atobe said that Ryoma is Italy's most wealthy man's grandson. Damn. He never knows the kid is so powerful and damn rich.

Tezuka really made a great mistake at making Ryoma his enemy. But what have been done is done. Just because he far richer than him doesn't mean Tezuka can't win this war. After all, he is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He is fearless and perfect heir of Tezuka household.

Suddenly, the hall fell on dead silence and Tezuka turned his attention the source of the sudden silence. He making a disgusted sound as his eyes fell upon on Ryoma.

The said boy is walking two feet away in front of his teammates. A superior aura is emitting from him. It shows how great he was to be able to leading such great team.

Tezuka gritted his teeth and turned away from the irritated view. He needs to think about other plan. A very perfect plan to destroy Echizen Ryoma.

Atobe is eyeing Tezuka as he remembered what Ryoma had told him nearly 1 hour ago. He really can't believe it. Tezuka really did it. Picking a fight with wrong person. But somehow, it's brought smile upon Atobe's lip. Pity for Tezuka. No matter how hard he struggle to keep his lies alive, it will crumble down later by the one he had betrayed.

By the time Ryoma and his teammates had landed their butt on the special table, Coach Kojiro is the first to speak. He said that this party is mainly for the players to get along with each other.

And so when the party started, most of Japanese-future-representatives are swarming over the Abell Academy's player. Wanting to get know all of them but keep their distance from Ryoma.

All of them are racing to tell their name to America-future-representative. Kevin and Kylle are kind enough to smile and talk with them. William and Leon are obviously glaring at Seigaku's players that acting like they want to be friend with them. Thanks to William they already know which one is the jerks that dared to hurt Ryoma. Gerard is looking nervous from all the questions that were thrown to him. Antonio is acting like celebrity and he even said that he wants to challenge everyone in the hall and earned a smack on his head by Charle.

"I don't know what to say about you, Echizen but I hope that you will explain and try to proof your innocence to them." Yukimura suddenly spoke from behind Ryoma.

Ryoma almost jump in surprise but keep his calm composure. "Not your business, Yukimura. I'll show Seigaku the wrath of using me. I don't really care if their believer turned their back on Seigaku or not. As long as I can destroy Seigaku, it's enough for me. After all, defeated by the one they had betrayed is more humiliating than be discovered that they are lying all this time." He said calmly.

"If you want help, I'm always available." Yukimura offered as he sits beside Ryoma.

"I don't need any help, Yukimura." Ryoma said sternly. A moment of silence before Ryoma stares at Yukimura. "Keigo told me that you never believe what Seigaku's said about me. Is that true?"

Yukimura chuckled and his eyes then wandered to look at distressed Tezuka. "I never believe what Tezuka's said since we were young."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow at that. "Since you were young?"

"Yes. I had known Tezuka more than 10 years. I can't say I know all his personalities but one for sure, one bad personality of him I knew." Yukimura replied.

"Are you close with him?"

Yukimura looked at Ryoma. "Not really." He answered simply.

"Then, why are you saying like you're so close with him?" Ryoma eyed him suspiciously.

"I maybe know him longer than you but that not mean that i'm close with him. You can say I had watched him actually since when we were young. We are neighbour and went to same kindergarten. But I doubt that he still remember about me."

"What? Are you cross dressing when you were younger because from the look of it, you could be mistaken as a girl?" Ryoma jokingly said without thinking.

Yukimura went stiff when he heard that and Ryoma noticed it.

"I hit the nail huh?"

Yukimura shrugged it away. "Anyway, although we are not living at the region anymore, i'm still keeping my eyes on him."

"You sound like creepy stalker? Are you in love with him?" Again, Ryoma questioned without thinking.

Yukimura stiffen again but this time his aura is menacing dangerously around him. Why does Ryoma have to hit the nail on his head anyway? Too clever.

"It seem like I ask too many questions that were answered by your body reaction. I can't believe that right now i'm chatting casually with my enemy's secret crush. Are you trying to deceive me? Because if you did, you will know the consequence, Yukimura."

"Don't worry. I'm on your side. That's why i'm trying to help you. I want him to know that what he had done is so wrong and he needs to be punished for that." Yukimura chuckled after that. Not normal chuckle but a sadist one.

"Hm..." Ryoma can see Tezuka's hell life after this. "So, care to tell me what this bad personality that Tezuka had?"

"Maybe other time Echizen-kun. It's not right to tell you here when I supposed to keep it a secret from other people. But rest assures as I will tell you later." Yukimura stand up and went to sit with his vice-captain.

Ryoma is stunned. What the-? Make him wait like this is making him more anxious to know about the secret. He grabbed his cup and gulped whatever juice in that cup.

 _Tezuka will be the next to test my deadly technique. That's how I will show him that he had messed with wrong person._

~betrayed soul~

Leon had had enough. He was surrounded by a bunch of idiots who keep telling him that they want to have a match with him. He is more popular than Ryoma, seeing that Ryoma is being ignored and right now, some purple haired guy is sitting next to his cousin and they are chatting happily. Ah, so that is his cousin's boyfriend and couch's nephew. Not bad.

But he is not going to greet Ryoma's boyfriend yet but the man that sit at the corner. Seigaku's captain. So, he stands up and ignored all the annoying players and walked to Tezuka while keeping an eye on Ryoma.

Ryoma is too busy being lovey-dovey with Atobe to notice his cousin already standing in front of Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at the shadow that loomed over him. Hazel eyes meet with black eyes.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu?" Leon said disgustingly.

Tezuka didn't move as he just stares at the vice-captain of Abell Academy. By this time, some of other player already notices the tension between those two. Ryoma is aware of it and was about to go to them when William blocked him.

"Move." Ryoma said firmly and William refused. Ryoma's eyes slowly showed the light of anger.

"No. Just this once Ryoma, let Leon do as he wants."

" .MOVE." Ryoma ordered him and was about to push William but Atobe come helping and hug Ryoma.

"Calm down, Ryo. Don't cause any ruckus here." Atobe said to him. He shots a look at William and smiled. William returned the smile saying that 'hold Ryoma as long as you can' at Atobe.

Ryoma struggle to get away but that only made Atobe tightens his hug.

Tezuka and Leon keep on staring at each other.

"I challenge you to match. A real match. If I win, I want you to admit your lies in front of all of people here." Leon demanded.

A lot of gasps could be heard.

Ryoma had gripped Atobe's shirt when he heard that.

Tezuka's stoic expression remains unchanged by the demand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean everything I said, Seigaku's captain. For you had sullen my cousin's reputation and I want to fix that."

Some murmuring can be heard.

'What did he mean by that?'

'Cousin?'

'How can he accuse Tezuka like that? Isn't that Echizen the one who betray his team?'

'True.'

Tezuka cringed at hearing the word cousin from Leon's lip. So, he does not only have to destroy Ryoma but his cousin also.

"I accepted that but if I win, Echizen will have to kneel and apologize to us for betraying the team and admit that he INDEED betrayed the team." He said without hesitation.

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Deal."

Another loud gasps could be heard and the tension are raising more.

Ryoma is angry enough that his eyes had changed. How dare he?! In his pit of anger, he shoved his boyfriend and slapped William across his face, making the black haired boy landed harshly on the floor from the impact. Kylle, Antonio and Charle immediately go to William and help him. Crap. Crap. They will face Ryoma's wrath after this.

Other players are too shocked at seeing Ryoma that angry. Their body trembled in fear upon seeing Abell Academy's captain in his foul mood. They never know Ryoma could be this scary. His golden eyes are raging.

Ryoma walked to face Tezuka and shoot his cousin deadly glare saying that 'I will deal with you later and you will be dead!'.

"Like hell I will do that, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Now I want to announce new challenge. I WILL be the first to have real match with you and what I will do to you when you lost later is going to be decided after that as I will win for sure." Ryoma said confidently.

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. "I accept." There is no way he will lose. He is stronger than he is three years ago. This boy will not defeat him. He maybe already defeated Fuji but Tezuka is already in different level from Fuji.

That's how a chaos begins in the hall before...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Couch Kojiro's loud voice erupted in hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Training Camp Day Three**

 **(The Origin of the Deathly Serve)**

* * *

SLAP.

A loud sound of hand makes contact with cheek echoed throughout the room.

"I can't believe you did that! Challenge someone who you shouldn't! Did I say that THIS IS MY BUSINESS?! Which part of it you doesn't understand Leon?!" His voice rose.

Leon looked straight into his cousin's raging eyes. Mouth clamped shut. Although his left cheek is sting and it hurt like hell.

Kevin is looking worriedly at the two cousins. He knows he shouldn't step when Ryoma is in this mode.

William is holding the trembling form of Kylle who currently trying his best to not hearing Ryoma's voice. Antonio and Charle are hiding in the bathroom. Gerard is panic in the inside from seeing his captain losing control.

"You are RECKLESS!" He yelled. Never in his life had he gone crazy like this. He doesn't want to involve his friend and family in this fight. This is his fight and there, Leon just jumped his nose into his business.

"I can take care of them all by myself! I'm strong enough, Leon!" This time his voice broke and he is panting really hard which is really worried for both his cousins and teammates.

"I should have-" Ryoma stopped to take a breath. His chest is hurt and he can't breathe. What happened?

William gentle pushed Kylle aside and immediately stands up to go get Ryoma. But he stops when Ryoma glared at Leon again, this time with more piercing eyes. Kevin's face already changed into worried one.

"You-*pant-go-*pant-back-" Ryoma can't even finish his sentences when his eyes suddenly dilated and he nearly hit the floor if not for William and Leon quick response to grab him. His hand is clutching tightly to his chest, clearly shown how much his inside is hurt.

"Gerard, please inform someone to get the doctor now!" Leon ordered and Gerard made a dash to exit the room.

"I will go with him." Kevin offered.

"Ryoma, hang in there! Breathe!" William said as he and Leon immediately set Ryoma on the bed. Panic attack. After 2 year, it came back again.

"You are really stupid, Ryoma. This little matter really made you go into panic mode. This means that you still not qualify to make your own decision." Leon takes that time to attack Ryoma.

Ryoma couldn't hear, of course.

William hissed at Leon. "Stop it! He is sick, Leon!" Leon really know how to make time for unnecessary talk and William can't stand it if he do it when Ryoma in this state.

Leon shrugged him and went to sit at the nearest available chair and focussed on his cousin.

William continued to talk and reassured Ryoma as the said boy keep on hyperventilating.

 _"This is one of the reason, Ryoma, why I can't leave you alone dealing with this great pressure. This whole thing is affecting your mental state. You will not take it if thing doesn't go your way. Here, you are dealing with so many people who rather choose Seigaku than believing you. Your body can't take the stress Ryoma. You can't lie to me saying that you are ready to face all of this alone. You need us, Ryoma!"_ Leon's eyes flashed as his mind said that.

~betrayed soul~

2 month after Ryoma arrived at America...

"Kyah! Brother, help!" Renee screamed in pure terror, calling for her second brother and cousin who currently in the living room.

Leon and Kylle jumped in surprise when they heard Renee's screaming. Leon put away his book and run to the source of his cousin's screaming and Kylle is doing the same. It was leading to Ryoma's room. Their panic rose as they are thinking what could have happened for Renee to scream like that.

The door was slightly open so they already guessed that Renee is already inside the room. They ran inside to see Renee kneeling beside Ryoma who currently on the floor. She was already crying and looking desperately at his brother.

"Ryoma, he-" She couldn't finish her sentences before Leon urged her to call ambulance. Renee nodded and grabs the nearest phone and dialled 911.

"I will inform others," Kylle said as he also dialling his parent, uncle and aunty and grandfather's number. His hand is trembling. In the middle of his calling, his eyes can't leave his cousin's body.

Ryoma is sweating and he makes a soft painful whimper.

"Ryoma, hang in there!" Leon's voice whispered. He hugs his cousin and tries his best to make Ryoma awake.

Ambulance arrived 10 minutes later and Ryoma was taken to hospital. The entire family members arrived 30 minutes after Ryoma had arrived at hospital.

They learned that he had serious panic attack and need to be hospitalised for a while.

~betrayed soul~

"I can't believe this!" Antonio grumbled. "I thought that he is okay with all his cockiness spreading around, but panic attack! He wouldn't even tell us he needs our help."

"Calm down, Antonio. You are disturbing other people." William reminded him as one of the nurses is glaring at them as if trying to say shut-up-or-I-will-castrate-your-mouth over them.

Leon is in deep thought and Kylle is nodding off beside his sister. They are waiting outside as doctor is still explaining thing to their parent and grandfather.

Ryoma's condition is pretty bad. Stress. Anemia. Leon can't imagine how stupid he was to not notice his cousin's condition. He should have pay close attention to Ryoma. That is when he set his mind that destroying what had made his cousin like that is really necessary and need to be done immediately.

Three day after that...at night...

Leon, Kylle and David (Kylle's older brother) were sneaking into Ryoma's room after trying their hard to 'seduce' the nurse that working that night. They can't help it. They had called Ryoma and after nearly 50 (hopefully) missed calls and the boy still not answering the call, they started to take action. They are really worried about him as they can't trust his mental state yet.

They arrived at his room, expecting him to sleep or glooming on the bed but found no one in the room. They checked the toilet and still none. They started to panic and run everywhere, quietly of course, searching for Ryoma.

Leon is sweating while calling for Ryoma. He had searched the park and hoping that Ryoma is there but to no avail, his cousin is still missing. He stops for a while to think about other possible place Ryoma might go. Kylle had searched to other hospital wing and David is kind enough to roaming to other people's room.

Leon is pacing while his hand is resting on his chin. That is until he heard some noise at the small storage. He knows that sound. Someone is hitting the ball. Something ticked inside his mind and he slowly made his way to face his cousin.

He can see Ryoma's back and damn right he is training there. No wonder he asked for his tennis racket, he wants to secretly practising. If it not for his condition, Leon would have allowed it but right now, he needs to rest.

"Ry-" He stops and his eyes widen to see the ball Ryoma is hitting. It has ten other shadow and all of them are glowing in what look like a fire. His mouth can be opened anymore as he suddenly has this urge to know what kind of service is that.

He stands still on his spot and his breathing quickens as excitement clear on his eyes. That service is powerful and really strong as the wall have a tiny cracked from the hitting.

Ryoma keep hitting it but it was unnoticed by Leon that he had hitting the ball 27 times after Leon has watching him. The last stance is ready and after this that new service will be completed. Ryoma changed to his right hand and hit it for the last time. The sound of impact is really loud and a smoke is forming from the ball's friction with the wall.

Leon didn't know why but he suddenly can't see anything other than darkness. He looks right and left but only darkness appeared. His voice can't be heard. What really happened? He swears he could see that ball glowing really red before his vision turned dark. What did Ryoma do with that service? What kind of serve is that?

He trembles in fear. He is losing his sense. He can't hear anything, can't see anything and can't speak anything. HELP!

~betrayed soul~

"...up, Leon!"

He can hear someone calling his name. That voice sounded familiar.

"Leon, please wake up!"

He grunted in annoyance. He wanted to sleep. "Five more minutes." He mumbled.

"Wake up, Leon or I will toss you outside!" This time other voice spoke with stern and annoyed tone. He knows this voice. His eyes immediately snapped open and shocked to meet with three pair of eyes that were currently looking at him.

It took him a while to remember what had happened. He is in Ryoma's wad, lying on the couch with Ryoma staring at him while David and Kylle are looking at him worriedly.

"Thank goodness, Leon. We were so worry when you wouldn't wake up." David said, relieved.

"Yeah, why did you faint? You got us worried. Are you too tired to look for Ryoma and fainted? It's good that Ryoma found you." Kylle informed him.

Leon looked at Ryoma. He shots him a look I-need-to-talk-with-you.

Ryoma didn't respond though. He already expected that Leon will want to have a talk with him. But Ryoma never had though that his new serve would make other people fainted. Leon must have focused only on the ball when he served. He knew someone is watching him and he can't stop his hitting as he really need to complete the new serve. He wanted to warn that people not watch it but figured it out that he will just ignore it. Never would have thought that it was Leon who was watching him. By the time he had finish counting it, the last hit is the finishing one. The true form of 'Dark Illusion'. It was the second phase of deathly serve.

After both of them finally convinced Kylle and David to wait outside while they have a talked, Leon made to stand in front of his cousin, willingly.

"What kind of serve is that?" Leon asked as his eyes fixed on Ryoma's golden one.

Ryoma looked like he doesn't want to answer but Leon has other plan.

"Ryoma, i know that technique is new and...dangerous." He added the last word quietly.

"You are lucky Leon." Ryoma said.

Leon raised his eyebrow, confused by Ryoma's word. "What do you mean, Ryoma?"

"You are the first person to see the true form of my new technique, 'Dark Illusion'. I just finished it tonight. How does it feel? I expected someone to tremble in fear but not fainting like you did." He almost sounds mocking.

"How long have you practised this technique?" He still has his patience.

"Nearly one month by now. It took me a while to make it perfect like I want it." Ryoma replied.

"Is it for Seigaku?"

Ryoma didn't answer but Leon already knew the answer by looking at Ryoma's expression.

"That technique is created for getting revenge. I will not use its true form yet. I want Seigaku to be the first to taste its true form."

"Care to explain to me what was this feeling i got after i saw that technique?"

"You will soon, Leon after I tested it on certain people." He said eerily. "I can't quietly explain it right now. I need to see some result first."

And so Leon learned after that that the new technique is created to kill one desire to play tennis. Leon noticed that after that night, Ryoma didn't use his serve true form. He just used the technique lightly. But some people who are really weak and fear by his serve will end up like Leon, fainting.

That is how 'Dark Illusion' was created.

~betrayed soul~

Leon sighed as he remembered it. The funny thing now is that he is immune to Ryoma's Dark Illusion. Maybe because he had faced its true form and won't be affected by it anymore or maybe it because is he too strong now. It has been almost three anyway.

"Breathe! That's right! Just breathe and calm down!" William keeps on trying to save his friend.

Ryoma stared blankly at the ceiling, doing what William said. He needs to calm down. Breathe and calm down. Breathe and calm down.

5 minutes later, Ryoma is calm enough but he still looks really pale. A doctor along with Gerard and Kevin barged in a moment later and ushered everyone out of the room except for William. Somehow, in the middle of the chaos, Charle and Antonio are out of the bathroom looking confused at first before both of them registered what had happened.

Ryoma is treated and the doctor gave him one whole day rest, meaning he shouldn't do any training tomorrow. He hissed in annoyance by that but William beat him to it, saying that he should do what doctor said rather than his grandfather taking him home because of this. Ryoma compiled but still unsatisfied.

When the other 6 players from Abell Academy are outside, they were shocked by Atobe's sudden appearance. A weird one. He is still wearing his purple robe and his hair looked like he had been hit by hurricane. He is panting hard. His face have some white powder on them.

"Where is he?" He asked between the gasp.

"He is still inside. Doctor is still treating him." Leon answered as he eyed his cousin's boyfriend. This Atobe really have weird taste. Which part of him that Ryoma love anyway?

Atobe didn't waste any time and barged inside, startling the doctor and William.

"Ryoma!" He runs and a second later he was beside Ryoma and checking him. "Are you okay, baby? What happened?"

William and the male doctor were stunned by the scene. Ryoma is also shocked to see Atobe in weird appearance but he ignored it.

When he gets no response from his boyfriend, he turned to the doctor. "Doctor, ore-sama demand to know what had happened to ore-sama's boyfriend?"

The doctor blinked before he coughed. "Panic attack. Nothing serious but he needs to rest so I want him to completely avoid any training tomorrow."

"Panic attack? What cause it?" This time he turned to William.

"Too angry," William answered simply which is quite true.

Ryoma glared at him.

"Is it because of the party, Ryo? I'm so sorry if it causing you trouble." Atobe said and he holds Ryoma's hand tightly.

"I'm okay now, Keigo. Nothing really serious." Ryoma said irritated although he feels kind of happy that his boyfriend is here. Maybe Atobe had helped Leon at the party but he will deal with him later about that. Right now, he suddenly has the urge to spend time with Atobe.

"Are you sure, Ryo?" Atobe asked again, really not believing his boyfriend.

"I said i'm okay, Keigo! Really? If you want to keep asking me, why don't you just go back to your room?" Uh oh, he didn't mean that. Stupid uncontrolled mouth. He wants to spend time with Atobe. He needs him.

Atobe is silent after Ryoma had said that. "I'm not convinced by that. I will come back later again after I change into suitable clothes. Mind me, Ryo. I will not leave you even if you toss me outside later." He said that and exited the room before giving other people a chance to speak.

After that, the doctor excused himself because he got other patient at infirmary that need to be attended to. Being the only available doctor at the training camp is really hard.

"Your boyfriend's taste kinda weird Ryoma." William suddenly said.

Ryoma just shrugged.

A moment later, Kylle is bursting inside and hug Ryoma while Leon is still with his not-so-happy face but he looked relieved. Gerard smile at his captain and Charle is standing beside Ryoma's bed, asking question. Kevin wants to go inside when he noticed that Antonio is still lending on the wall, looking deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Antonio? Don't you want to come inside?" Kevin asked, worried.

"I will, Kev. I need to do something first." He replied and then walked away.

Kevin blinked. "Make sure you come back early." He reminded and Antonio waved him.

When he is far enough for anyone to hear, he lets out his cell phone and dialled some number. After three rings, someone answered.

"Send a group of people to Japan here." Antonio said.

"..."

"I don't care but make sure they are professional enough not to be discovered here. Security is really tight here."

"..."

"I don't care how many. As long as Carlos-sama's heir is protected. I can feel his life in danger."

"..."

And he hung up. Antonio sighed. He then walked back to the room. Nice bed is waiting for him.

~betrayed soul~

 _"You are a failure! Shame to this family! How could you have lost to that Sanada kid and shame our family's name?!"_

 _"You are supposed to win! Even 12 years old kid can beat that Yukimura kid!"_

 _"You are a shame, Kunimitsu!"_


End file.
